My Mother's Love
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: Lily Potter is NOT Harry's Mother. Prue Halliwell is. What happens when the dark secrets come out and people start to realize that one old fool caused so many people to be hurt. This story is SLASH! Draco/Harry. Wyatt/Hermione, Chris/Luna. This story will contain a neutral Voldemort, VERY bad Dumbledore. Weasley Bashing, and characters that are very OOC.
1. A Prayer Answered

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Harry Potter or its affiliates.

DISCLAIMER - I do not owned Charmed or any of its affiliates.

NOTE - The characters will be OOC. Don't like? Then don't read.

Character pairings - Piper/Leo, Paige/Severus, Phoebe/Coop, Harry/Luna, Neville/Hermione, Harry/Draco

SUMMARY - Prue is a white lighter. She is Harry's mother. Dumbledore, Weasley, and others bashing. Smart Harry.

**Chapter 1 – A Prayer Answered**

Harry was sitting in his room crying. It had been a long and hard end of term for school. To make matters worse, someone leaked it out to the Dursleys that Sirius was dead. The beating he got that first night was one of the worst he received in a very long time. He ached to move as it hurt his body. Vernon went all out to treat him like a punching bag that evening. Harry had bruises all over his small frame due to the fists, belts, and other weapons that Vernon used. Each time he moved, it aggravated each of the wounds on his body.

The other reason that things were so bad was that he had heard that Ronald Weasley and his sister were trying to extort more money from him. He overheard Dumbledore saying that he would make another withdrawal from Harry's vaults soon to pay them for their assistance in keeping him under his thumb.

_Flashback_

"This time was very close," Ron told Dumbledore. "We got hurt this time. You promised that me and my family would be safe. The twins are always going to protect the freaky half-blood. You owe us old man and we are determined to collect. You better come through or I will tell everyone what you are up to. You may have Potter under your thumb, but you don't have us there. We have a magical binding contract with you. We are living up to our end of the bargain and we want you to do the same."

"Don't even think of pulling that wand out either," hissed Ginny eyeing him. "Mum already knows what's going on and if we suddenly lose our memories of everything, there will be hell to pay. You did promise us money for watching and helping keep him dosed in the loyalty and compulsion potions. You need to just pay us what you owe. We will work with you again next year and hopefully help you get what you want this year coming. So before you erase our memories, we have things already safe to make sure that we don't forget things. If for whatever reason you don't live up to your end, you will be finished."

"The both of you need to relax," snarled Dumbledore. "The money has already been moved into your vaults for your work. I took care of that this morning. I made sure to give you both extra due to both of you being injured. You need to be more careful when you work with him. He needs to create a will that says he will give the four of us everything he owns when he dies. Upon that getting done, he will die at Voldemort's hand. Once that happens, we can all profit. Harry doesn't know half of what he needs to know about his heritage, nor does he know just how much money he has. The goblins are starting to get suspicious of this and it is by MY word that we are getting the funds at all. We need for both of you to keep him from finding out anything about himself. It could be detrimental to our cause if he finds out."

"We'll do our part," assured Ronald. "Just keep that money coming and we will do what our part of this arrangement calls for. I have things that I want to buy and I need that gold. I'm tired of us having to look poor when we both have a small fortune in the bank. What sort of plan do you have that will help us? We need him to write that will soon, but he is proving to be stubborn. With Sirius being dead, he will no doubt inherit the Black fortune. That will benefit us ALL."

Harry heard enough. With tears in his eyes, he turned away from the trio and silently went to his dorm. He stayed away from everyone for the rest of the term to keep things quiet for him. He knew that he had lost everything that ever meant anything to him. He lost Sirius, people who were like a family to him, a mentor, and now he was losing money that he didn't even know he had. He had no one else to turn to, because he didn't know if he could trust them or not.

_End Flashback_

Petunia was horrified at what she had witnessed a few nights before. Vernon was determined to kill him and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She may not have wanted Harry in the house, but she didn't want him in the condition that he was in either. For years, she had tried to help Harry when Vernon or Dudley wasn't looking. Every now and then she got caught and shared some of his punishment. She was more careful after the third beating she took in defending him. With a sigh, she hurried passed his locked door. Before she left to head downstairs, she quickly pushed a bottle of pain pills though so that he would have something to help him. She also pushed a bottle of water through so that he could have something to wash them down with.

Harry took the pills and waited while they started to do their work. He knew his Aunt was trying to help. She did it on the sly so that she wouldn't share his fate. He knew enough to hide the pills and water when he was done so that they were there when Vernon was done with round two of his beatings. At the rate the beatings were occurring and the intensity of each, it wouldn't be long before Harry lost his life.

- My Mother's Love -

Up in the clouds, another person was watching what was going on with an aching heart. She knew that she couldn't do much, but she also knew that she had to protect this child. There were people who could and would help, but she needed to wait and watch. Right now was not the time to expose to these people that she was basically still alive. For years they thought she was dead. She had believed it herself until recently. She had watched as they found their long lost sister and caused the Power of Three to be rekindled. She smiled in happiness for them. She was also hidden from others of her kind for the time being as it wasn't the time to let her presence known. She was given one charge to deal with, and at the moment, she wasn't doing very well due to not being able to show herself to him. There would come a time when she could get involved, but at this moment, she wasn't allowed. It had to become critical before she could do anything about it.

That evening, Vernon came home and was in a horrible mood. He was tired of losing business deals. He blamed it all on his nephew. It didn't matter that his nephew had nothing to do with it. He blamed the boy anyway. Now that his godfather was dead, he could start punishing the boy for everything again. His son was taught how to do the same. Dudley was just as bad as Vernon when it came to the pain inflicted upon Harry. Being a boxing Champion, Dudley knew where to hit to cause the most pain on a person. There was nothing that Petunia could do to save her nephew. Her husband ruled the house with an iron fist.

True to their predictions, after dinner was done and Harry was finished cleaning up, Vernon dragged him upstairs. He threw Harry into the room and closed the door. After making sure that no one could interfere, he began to punch Harry. He hit him with all of his power in any place he could reach. Harry was small for his age due to his upbringing and it wasn't long before he was unconscious on the floor. This didn't stop Vernon from hitting him some more. Every slap, punch, and kick was followed by a harsh laugh at the fact that Harry could do nothing to stop him from doing it.

When Vernon was done with his fun, he left the room. Dudley came in a few moments later and gave his cousin more abuse. Vernon re-entered the room and watched with a well trained eye to make sure that the freak was down for the count and that his son could get away with doing whatever he wanted to do.

"Make sure you don't kill him son," Vernon instructed after a vicious kick was placed to the head. "We won't get our money anymore if he is dead. The old fool didn't say he had to be whole or healthy to return to that school. He just has to be alive. So beat on him all you want, but make sure you don't do anything that could cost him his life."

Dudley went back to beating on Harry. Kicking him repeatedly in the side, he stopped when he heard a few cracks. Harry coughed up blood and Dudley backed away in disgust. Vernon looked closely at the boy and saw that he wasn't doing that well. He went downstairs and called for his wife to go clean up the mess.

"Make sure he is breathing by the time that I get back up there," hissed Vernon. "I want him able to function. He needs to be able to cook the food after all. I want him alive and ready for breakfast tomorrow. Make sure he cleans up all of his blood and stuff. I won't have dirt in my house. If something goes wrong, you will share his punishment. This is what you get for having freaks of nature as relatives."

Petunia rushed up the stairs and into Harry's room. Upon viewing her nephew, she gasped in horror and wondered what she should do. It looked like Harry was not only having a hard time breathing, but he was coughing up blood with just about every breath. Twisting her hands, she looked around for anything that she could use to help him. She ran to get towels to help staunch the blood, but nothing she did was helping. The best she could do was to keep the blood from clogging his throat.

"Please," she prayed in a loud whisper as she worked to save his life with the little bit of skill she did have. "If anyone can help me, I need your help now. If someone doesn't come soon that can be trusted, I can't guarantee that he will survive this. I can't help him as I would do more harm than good. If there are guardian angels or something watching over him, please help this child. He doesn't deserve this. Please someone come and help him."

Blue swirling lights entered the room. When Petunia found her voice, she noticed that the young woman had dark hair and eyes and had a no nonsense attitude about her. The young woman quickly leaned over Harry and breathed into his mouth. She caressed his hair for a few moments before making up her mind. She turned to Hedwig's cage and with a gesture, she opened it. The bird flew to her upraised arm. The young woman set her gently on the back of the chair.

"Send his owl to Severus Snape with a message for him, Poppy Pomfrey, and Amelia Bones to come here immediately," the young woman instructed in a tone that brooked no argument. "My name is Prue Halliwell and I have things to tell you and those three. His injuries are beyond even what I can do for him. For the moment, I want you to breathe into his mouth to help keep his lungs going. I will come back in a few moments with some people that can help both him and you. Make sure the air keeps moving into his lungs and he will live. I know you have questions, but we need those three from the Wizarding World here. I will explain everything soon."

With that, the young woman disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights. Not knowing what else to do, Petunia quickly wrote a letter to Severus telling him what was going on and who to bring to the house. She walked up to the Snowy Owl and gave her the letter.

"Please fly as fast as you can," she told the bird. "We don't have much time and these people can help him. I know you can understand me, so time is of the essence. Please hurry."

With a bob of her head, Hedwig flew out of the window with the letter. The intelligent bird knew that time was of the essence. Once the owl was gone, Petunia went back to making sure that Harry had air circulating into his lungs. Vernon checked on her a few minutes later and she told her husband that she was trying to keep his lungs clean. With a grunt, he left her to do the dirty work. Her face and hair were covered in Harry's blood, but she didn't care. Right now, all she wanted was to save his life.

Inside of Halliwell Manor, the presence of a white lighter appeared. Piper was sitting in the sunroom reading when the lights swirled alerting her to the presence. She knew it wasn't Leo as he was out with their sons doing whatever men do with their boys. Phoebe was visiting the manor as well when the lights stop flashing. Upon viewing the person, both women passed out from shock. Paige came in and when she noticed what was going on, she sat heavily upon the couch and just stared.

"Call Leo and the boys," said Prue trying to snap her out of her amazement. "We need everyone up on their feet and ready to go. My charge is dying and I can't heal him like Leo can. I swear I will explain everything, but time is of the essence. We need to get my charge to safety. I will tell you all everything that you want to know, but we have to move now. PAIGE, MOVE NOW!"

"LEO!" called Paige urgently. The lights swirled and Leo and his two teenage sons, Chris and Wyatt orbed in. They took one look at Prue and wanted to ask question, but she held up a hand to stall them.

"You have to revive Piper and Phoebe," she said. "From there, we have to go. My charge is dying and I need to save him for more than one reason. I swear that I will tell everyone everything, but we need to move. I keep repeating myself, but time IS of the essence. We have to MOVE NOW!"

Leo and his sons went into action. They quickly woke up Piper and Phoebe and together with their dead older sister, they orbed out and into the room of a house in Britain. Upon landing, they noticed that a woman was giving first aid to a boy that looked very battered and bruised. The woman was covered in blood, but she was trying her hardest to keep the boy breathing.

"Boys, stop anyone from coming up those stairs," instructed Leo upon viewing the sight. "We may need your mother and her sisters to help us save his life. I might have to borrow some of their power to pump into him. Prue, did you send for anyone else? We don't need any MORE surprises coming at us while we work to save his life."

"This is Harry Potter," she told everyone. "I had Petunia send for some wand witches and wizards to come and help with both protection AND health. If his owl flew fast enough, she should be arriving soon with the people. I can only pray they get here soon to help you."

True to her prediction, four pops could be heard. Not only had Severus arrived with Poppy and Amelia, but Minerva arrived as well. The newcomers took a look around, and even in their anger, they began to work as a unit to help save the life of the child that was hurt on the floor. While Leo and Poppy began to heal Harry, introductions were made.

"My name is Prue Halliwell," said the dark haired woman. "I'm known as a White Lighter. It's a guardian angel of sorts that have certain powers. These are my sisters Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. They are the Charmed Ones. I was a Charmed One before my "death". The man assisting your healer is Leo. He is the husband of Piper. The two boys guarding the door are Chris and Wyatt."

All people names gave a quick wave to show who they were. The three sisters were looking at Prue with questions and accusation in their eyes. Prue ducked her head for a moment before gesturing to the others in the room.

"My name is Severus Snape," the dark haired man said. "I teach Potions at Hogwarts. The older woman working with Leo is Poppy. She is a healer. The woman with the monocle is Amelia Bones. She is the head of the magical police as it were. The stern woman is Minerva McGonagall. She is Mr. Potter's Head of House at Hogwarts and she teaches Transfiguration. The woman with the blood on her is Petunia Dursley. She is Mr. Potter's Aunt. Of course, the young man that you are trying to save is Harry Potter."

"She isn't his aunt," whispered Prue. "I know you all have lots of questions, but we need to get the two men that are downstairs into some sort of cuffs. They did this to Harry. I will answer all questions after I tell my story. If Miss Bones and Mr. Snape would be so kind as to grab those two, I would appreciate it. I have lots of explaining to do. It's time for lots of dirty laundry to come out into the open. I need my sisters to cast a spell to stop others from knowing we are all here."

Phoebe thought for a moment before she sat at Harry's desk. Meanwhile Severus and Amelia went downstairs and "arrested" Vernon and Dudley. When done, Severus returned upstairs in case they needed him to help out with something. Phoebe looked at her work before she stood with Piper and Paige. The two sisters read over her shoulder and quickly started to chant. Minerva listened with awe as this was a form of magic she wasn't familiar with.

_Hide me from sight_

_Hide me from sound_

_Cover me fully_

_So we won't be found_

_Keep what's here _

_To those that need_

_From all others_

_Take this heed_

_Of this problem _

_We have it in hand_

_You can't show_

_You won't know_

_By the power of three thus we say_

_If you aren't here already then stay away._

When they were done, Leo and Poppy stood up. Harry was breathing on his own, but he was still very painful to even look at. Severus picked up the boy carefully and brought him downstairs. While not healed all the way, he was coherent enough to understand what was going on. He was alert even if he was groggy. Severus gently placed him on the couch.

"Just lay here and rest," he told Harry softly. "We will make sure that you have everything that you need. When all of us are done explaining everything, we can make sure you go someplace where this will never happen again. You have MY word that I will see to it that you no longer have to put up with this type of treatment. Had I known this was going on, I would have done something about it before now."

"Can I say something before you all start talking?" asked Harry in a harsh whisper. All of the adults looked at him and nodded. Chris and Wyatt sat near him and try and help him stay calm. "Dumbledore and some of the Weasleys know what is going on. Dumbledore has been paying Molly, Ron, and Ginny to harm me. They have been slipping potions and such into my food. They have also been stealing money from my vaults. I heard Dumbledore tell the youngest that I am not to learn of my heritage. I don't even know what that means, but I need someone to check on my vaults. I only thought I had the one, but apparently I have more than that and Dumbledore is stealing my money. Check about a will from Sirius as well."

"We will take care of all of that as soon as we can," promised Minerva, while Severus and Amelia nodded. "We can get the goblins to help us in this endeavor. They must not know or you wouldn't be like you are now. Right now, our first priority is your health and safety. I wish I had listened to my gut and figured out a way to keep you from this house. I argued against you being placed here, but I was overruled. I didn't want you here."

"If you all give me about ten minutes, I can get us a safer place to be than here," stated Severus thinking quickly. "Lucius and Narcissa can help us. They are some powerful people and they can help us shield Harry from Dumbledore while assisting in getting his vaults and such checked up on. I know that Harry doesn't trust them, but I do. They are powerful enough to get around Dumbledore. Their residence is unplottable. We can make sure that Harry is safe while we figure out what to do."

"Do it," said Amelia with conviction. "I don't care what you have to do. I want all of us in Malfoy Manor soon. I don't trust Dumbledore any further than I can throw him now. Make sure Lucius understands that we have one injured teen and people he may not know or desire coming to his house."

Nodding, Severus popped out. True to his word, ten minutes later, he popped back in with a couple of house elves and holding a rope in his hand.

"Lucius made and gave a portkey to his Manor," explained Severus. "The elves are to gather all of Harry's belongings and bring them with us. Petunia, you need to help them gather it all. He will never step foot into this house again. Anything you have of Lily and James is to be given back to him. They are his parents and he deserves to have their belongings."

"Vernon burned most of his stuff yesterday," said Petunia with tears in her eyes. "I was able to save his bird, the cloak, and a funny looking piece of parchment. I was even able to save his photo album. However, I couldn't save anything else. His wand and books are all destroyed. I'm sorry, I tried, but I didn't want to look like that if Vernon caught me."

"The rest can be replaced," said Harry from his spot before anyone could say anything. "You saved the most important things for me and I appreciate it. Can we go before Dumbledore comes to look? I'm sure by now that the wards have told him that people are here. He has tracking devices on me."

"Not with our spell in place sweetie," said Phoebe softly to him and giving him a smile. "We are not wand users. You weren't conscious when we cast our spell. I do agree that we need to get out of here before someone comes looking. I have no doubts that this Dumbledore person has other ways of detecting if something is going on in this house. If he has caused this much trouble, then there is no telling what else he can do. We don't want him to come here in the flesh to look."

Severus quickly explained to everyone what a portkey was and how to use it. He instructed everyone to portkey to Malfoy Manor and he would bring Harry there in a side along apparition. When the others left, Severus gave instructions to the elves to bring Harry's meager possessions to the manor. From there he told them to dismantle all wards that were on the house. Upon getting confirmation that it would be done, Severus gently picked up Harry. Once more he noticed how little the young wizard weighed. With a sigh, he turned and apparated them to the home of Harry's nemesis.

Upon arrival, Narcissa quickly had Severus place Harry on a make-shift bed to get him comfortable. Minerva helped by transfiguring his clothes into something comfortable to sleep in. Draco and Lucius were stunned at the sight of what Harry had gone through. There were bruises littering his face and torso. His eyes were blackened and his nose looked like it had been broken. Harry held Draco's gaze and tears began to fall from his eyes as his enemy saw how weak and defenseless he was.

"Please don't cry Harry," said Draco softly coming to sit next to him. He gently brushed Harry's hair away from his face. Everyone watched with curiosity as this. "I may be an ass at school, but no one deserves to have this done to them. If I have my way, you will never have to deal with any of this ever again. You are too good of a person to have this happen to. I will help everyone get revenge on those that did this. For what it's worth, I am sorry that I was so mean to you in school. I didn't know. Things could have been different had we known."

Taking a deep breath, Harry relaxed as Draco sat on one side of him and Wyatt and Chris sat on the other side of him. All three boys made it a point to protect the weakened wizard lying on the bed. The adults all nodded in appreciation of this gesture. Finally, it became known that Vernon couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"You FREAKS are going to pay for this," he hissed. "When I tell that old man what you have done, he will make sure that ALL of you are in serious trouble for kidnapping me and my family and bringing us away from the protection of that house. He will help us get revenge on all of you. I hate that boy and I never wanted him in the first place. Now because of him, my son and I are in trouble for something that was within our rights to do."

Piper waved her hands and Vernon became as still as a statue. Just for the hell of it, she did the same to Dudley. Once she was done, she explained to everyone what her natural gifts were and what the alternative could have been. Petunia was standing there looking at her husband in disgust. While she didn't want Harry living with them, even she felt he didn't deserve what they did. She quickly explained to the others what she did and so forth so that they wouldn't freak out on her.

"We were never asked if we wanted to take him in," she explained to everyone while she went to sit near him. "I found him on our doorstep the morning after Lily and James were killed. My personal opinion is that he would have been better raised amongst your kind. I didn't want him in the house, but I never hated him. I also didn't want to see him hurt. I know that if the roles were reversed that Lily and James would have taken Dudley in and loved him like he was their own. I didn't want him hurt, so I didn't show Harry the love that he deserved. Had I showed him that I cared, I would have joined him in his fate. I know my excuse sounds fickle, but it's the only one that I have."

"I think others need to finally do some explaining," said Piper glaring at her older sister. "Prue you will start talking now. You have a LOT of explaining to do. You need to tell us why you didn't let us know you became a White Lighter. You need to explain to us why you never showed up to let us know that you were still a part of our lives somehow. You need to tell ME why you left me alone to deal with everything with no warning. You just left me and I had to figure out what to do to keep us safe. I almost lost myself thanks to you dying. Now you are just standing there and I am angry right now about that."

"I wasn't allowed to tell you," explained Prue softly. "The Elders didn't even tell Leo I was a White Lighter. It just wasn't allowed. I have only been "back" for a couple of years. I was to keep watch on Harry and not interfere. By me coming to you tonight, I broke all of their rules. HOWEVER, I would do it all over again to save him. You are right. I left you. When Jax killed me and you, I knew that Leo had to save you. I was supposed to move on as it was my time. They made me sleep for a while. I was awakened when Harry got older. I was allowed to watch, but never get involved. I was allowed to heal him when he was at home, but only if it was due to something light."

"I always thought it was my magic healing me," mumbled Harry clutching Draco's hand in his. "Now I find out that this nice lady is the one that has been helping me. Aunt Petunia never was allowed to take me to the doctor. I got really sick and then I just woke up fine. Aunt Petunia really did try."

"I don't have all of the abilities of a White Lighter, but I have some of them," continued Prue. "Petunia ISN'T your Aunt. Lily Potter is not your mother. While she loved you and took care of you until her death, she was not your mother. Your legacy is more than that old wizard with all the hair knows. James Potter is your father, but Lily isn't your mother. You are not related to Petunia. She does have my thanks for caring for you when she could though."

"Who is his mother then?" asked Draco from Harry's side. "This is news to all of us. We all grew up thinking that Lily Evans married James Potter and gave birth to Harry. If that didn't happen, then who are his relatives and why has Dumbledore been making him go back to them if he isn't related to them. I know I overheard a conversation about Harry needing to be with his muggle relatives due to some wards on the house."

"I am Harry's mother," interrupted Prue. This caused everyone to just stare at her with open mouths. Even her sisters were confused at this bit of information. "James and I met and I got pregnant. I knew I couldn't keep Harry due to all of the demon attacks on the manor. He married Lily and we arranged for him to be her son. She blood adopted him in their world so that he would have some of her features. It is where his green eyes come from. I was to come back into his life slowly until he could be raised to recognize both his Wizarding heritage and his Wiccan heritage. I used magic to hide my pregnancy due to an oath I took with the Elders. Lily was unable to get pregnant due to a spell that was cast on her in school. She really wanted a child and so did I. We did the one thing that could benefit all of us. I was a surrogate mother."

"So what does that mean for Harry?" asked Chris. "Does this mean that he is half wizard and half Charmed One just like me and Wyatt? That would mean he has our abilities and stuff. What will this mean for him?"

"Yes he is just like you guys," answered Prue. "He will have my abilities and his wizard abilities. He will not have White Lighter abilities though. He will need the help of my sisters and you to keep him safe from people like Dumbledore and those that seek to destroy him. He needs to see the goblins and make sure that his vaults and money from his father is safe. He will also need to be protected from the one you call Lord Voldemort. That particular warlock is the lesser of the two evils when it comes to Harry. I stated earlier that I have been watching. Voldemort doesn't want Harry dead. He just wants him out of the way."

"What about the prophecy?" Harry asked. "It says that either he has to kill me or I have to kill him. Dumbledore said that one or the other of us has to die and that it can only be by the hand of the other. Is this another lie that he told me? Is the prophecy that Trelawney gave a fake?"

"It is a fake," said Prue. "Prophets ALWAYS remember their predictions. There is no trance where they mumble stuff in a fake voice. She is a fake. She doesn't have the gift of sight and she never will. This was all an elaborate plan of Dumbledore to get rid of his two biggest threats to his power. I think that Severus and the blond haired man can figure out why."

"They are related to the founders," said Draco answering instead. "It has always been rumored that the Potter family is related to the Gryffindor line. We all know that the Dark Lord is the last known member of the Slytherin line. The four founders were the greatest witches and wizards of the age, and they are compared with the Trinity for their magic and prowess."

"Harry is also a member of the Slytherin line," said a voice from the door causing everyone to jump. Standing in the doorway was none other than Lord Voldemort himself. The three boys went to jump in front of Harry while the adults started to form a protective ring around him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – So what do you guys think? Let me know and I can add more stuff in the next chapter if something isn't understandable. Basically, Lily couldn't get pregnant and Prue helped. She was killed before she could actually be a part of Harry's life. Draco's feelings will be worked on more in the next chapter. No, Harry isn't naïve. He is smart but not a super powerful wizard.


	2. Decisions and Answers

_DISCLAIMER - I do not own Harry Potter or its affiliates._

_DISCLAIMER - I do not owned Charmed or any of its affiliates._

_NOTE - The characters will be OOC. Don't like? Then don't read._

_Character pairings - Piper/Leo, Paige/Severus, Phoebe/Coop, Wyatt/Luna, Neville/Hermione, Harry/Draco_

_SUMMARY - Prue is a white lighter. She is Harry's mother. Dumbledore, Weasley, and others bashing. Smart Harry._

_NOTE- Thank you to all of you who helped me make a correction. It was Shax that killed Prue and not Jax. Thanks for all who helped out there. I appreciate you looking out for my work._

_NOTE – Harry is older than Wyatt by about two years. This would make Wyatt 14 and Chris at about 12. I hope that helps with any confusion. Harry is the oldest of the Halliwell boys due to Prue being his mother. We all know in canon, she died about 2 years before Wyatt was born. So this will play into everything nicely._

**Chapter 2 – Decisions and Answers**

"_Harry is also a member of the Slytherin line," said a voice from the door causing everyone to jump. _

"Please be at peace," mentioned Voldemort before sitting in a chair and showing that he wasn't armed. "I am here to tell you what I know about Harry Potter and his lineage. I promise no harm will come to anyone. I just want to instill the knowledge that I have with you all and nothing more. You have my word as a wizard that I intend him no harm. Due to the contact that he and I have had, I know for a fact that he has Slytherin blood in his veins. Can you figure out why that is Harry?"

"You took my blood in the graveyard that night," answered Harry after thinking about it for a moment. "With you having the blood in your veins means that I have it as well. As you still have the Slytherin magic and the blood, it can only mean that I have it also as you used my blood to come back to a body. With the blood you took from me, you also have the Gryffindor line as well if what they say is true."

"Yes and no," said Tom while everyone relaxed at the light tone in his voice. "Yes I took your blood, but that doesn't mean I have the Gryffindor magic. It doesn't work like that. I can only get blood from you and not magic. By me taking the blood and then running a test on myself, I still had the Slytherin line in my family tree. However, I am not the Head of the family anymore. You are. As your father is half Potter and half Black, that means that everyone with a parent in the ORIGINAL Black family line is a descendant as well. I do NOT have the Gryffindor magic. You and Draco are Slytherins as is all three of the Black sisters and their offspring. Sirius, as Head of House, named you as his heir. This is why you are head of the Black family and not Draco. The House of Black is patriarchal and Nymphadora, while older, can't inherit the title. "

"By you taking his blood, you forfeited the Head of House status," remarked Amelia thoughtfully. "This means that when you tried to kill him that night along with James and Lily that the Slytherin magic defended him and not anything that he or Lily did. By you attacking him, that means that Harry was automatically made Head of House without being the heir. Draco would have been the heir as he is older than Harry by a few months. What I don't understand is how Harry was able to defeat you in his first and second year without problems to himself like it did for you. Let's not forget the battle at the end of his fourth year when your wands met and yours lost."

"It's because in his first year, we never really fought," answered Harry instead of Tom. "Quirrell was the one that was fighting with me. Tom just inhabited his body. While he was doing it on Tom's orders, Tom technically wasn't fighting with me. I was allowed to defend myself safely. As for second year, it wasn't Tom. It was a form of him and as he attacked me first, I was allowed to defend myself. By it happening that way, I was able to retain the Head of House status. As no spells actually flew between us, we didn't even really fight if you think about it. I wonder though if the Weaslette was actually in any danger. The fight in the Ministry a few weeks ago wasn't him and I fighting. It was Dumbledore and Tom fighting. I was just there. So long as I don't attack first, I can retain the title of Head of House with no effects on my part."

"Keep in mind one thing Harry," said Voldemort softly. "Parselmagic can NOT be given. It can only be inherited. Now, while we know there are people in other countries that can speak the language of snakes, in THIS area, there is only ONE family that can do so. You HAVE to be related to Slytherin to be able to talk to serpents. Even then, it isn't a definite that you will get the gift. No one other than you and me of the family can talk to snakes. It would be the same with the other founder gifts as well. Just because you are related doesn't mean you will get their gifts."

"So Dumbledore lied to me again," cried Harry in fury and anguish causing the boys to form a tighter group to console him. "What is it about me and my life that turns so many people into brainless idiots? I have never done anything to anyone and yet I am always the brunt of someone's anger. I just want to live a normal life and do things like normal teens do. I want to get good grades and have a proper time at school without having to go through all of the hoops that I have to jump through each year. I swear sometimes I feel like a circus poodle. Weasley is always bothering me so my grades are horrible because of it. I just want people to leave me the hell alone. This will include what I own as well as my person."

"What are you talking about Potter?" interrupted Minerva with obvious confusion on her face. "I see the grades of each and every student that graces the halls of Hogwarts. You, Draco, Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger, and Miss Greengrass are the top five of the entire school. YOU are top in DADA, COMC, and Charms. I want you to drop Divination. I don't want you near Sybil anymore. That woman bothers the hell out of me and I want you away from her. I am tired of her stupidity. I swear if she mentions her inner eye once more in front of me I may put a knife through it."

"I only say I fail you," stated Severus understanding the look on Harry's face. "You are fourth in your year group in potions. Draco, Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass are going back and forth for the top spot and you are sitting right there. I do what I have to do to keep my position as spy in the castle. I do NOT hate you. I may not have liked your father or your godfather, but you are a good person with a solid head on our shoulders. You have an aptitude in potions that will see you go a long way. This is a class where Weasley is being detrimental to your grade. We can make sure that he doesn't do it anymore. Now that OWLS have come, you can come to potions and he can't."

"We still have to figure out what to do for Harry though," said Amelia breaking into the conversation again. "We now know that Dumbledore is hurting him and we can't have that. As for the two Dursley men, they are going to prison and I don't care who doesn't like it. We have to figure out where Harry will live and what he will do with his education. He can't go back to Hogwarts as long as Dumbledore is Headmaster. Even doing something simple like walking down the street will be dangerous for him due to the old fool. It will only take one good spell to place Harry back where he was to begin with."

"Can I make a suggestion?" asked Phoebe. The others nodded to her with kindness in their eyes. "I have the gift of empathy. From what I am picking up, no one that is present actually wants to hurt Harry. It seems we may have other students at that school that are possibly in trouble as well. I can see that Harry is worried about a few students. I can also tell that something is forming between him and the blond teen. My suggestion is to check out those that Harry is worried about. Let him stay here with the owners of this place. Have that warlock for extra protection as he seems to care for Harry in his own way. When we get those that need help taken care of, we let them go to OUR magic school. That way WE get to know our nephew and he stays safe from those that are trying to harm him. At the same time, he can continue his magical education. Paige can even help him get caught up with his non magical education with the help of Chris and Wyatt. The other alternative is to have Paige teach him, Wyatt, and Chris AT Hogwarts. This will give you a Charmed One and the two boys to help Harry at that school."

"I agree with Phoebe," said Piper. "We can protect him better at Magic School than we can here in England. We have demons that attack the manor a lot and we don't like being away from the house any more than we have to. With him going to magic school, he can learn our ways of magic while continuing his Wizarding education as well. For now, I know he has to stay with people that can protect him. So if the older wizard can keep him safe, I will be ok. If the owners of this house let him stay here, I will be ok. If anyone attacks him again, I will move heaven and earth to see to it that they are vanquished."

"With Prue watching over him, we can orb back and forth to check on everyone if that is ok," remarked Paige. "I would like to get to know my nephew and I'm sure his cousins would like to know him as well. I will reiterate that I will help vanquish anyone that harms him again. He had better look a HELL OF A LOT BETTER than he did when we first came here or someone will wish they ran before we got to them. I would like for his Aunt to stay with him as well. Even though she isn't a blood relative, she did her best for him where and when she could."

"This is what we are going to do," said Amelia looking to Voldemort, the Malfoys, professors, and Charmed family in turn. "Harry will stay here for now if it's ok with Lucius. The Dark Lord will add his protections to his safety. We act like we do in public for the same reason that every other pureblood does. Minerva and I will work on checking on those that are close to Harry. This will include Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger. We may have to ask Lucius and Narcissa to play host to people they normally wouldn't in order to keep everyone that is being harmed by Dumbledore from being hurt worse than they already are. Severus, I need you to work with Poppy in making sure that the teens are checked and flushed of any potions in their systems that aren't supposed to be there."

"This manor is large and can house many people comfortably," assured Lucius. "Those that need sanctuary are more than welcome here despite their blood status. We are not heartless people. We do care and we will help all we can. We have an image to uphold. We are normal people just like everyone else behind closed doors. Minerva needs to act in parentis loco and check on Harry's vaults. Harry will just have to write a letter and place a drop of blood on it to make sure that the goblins allow her to ask the right questions. It's a good idea to make sure that anything that is wrong with Harry's vaults is taken care of and that said vaults are placed under better protections. The biggest thing is to keep Dumbledore's wrinkled hands away from his money."

Narcissa handed Harry parchment and writing utensils. He quickly wrote out permission for Minerva to ask and help get his vaults checked and cleaned up. When he was done, he had Severus prick his finger to let a drop of his blood fall to prove that is was him that wrote the letter. Once he was done, he handed the scroll to Minerva who nodded and left to get the details done.

"I don't think that Miss Granger is a Granger," stated Tom to the astonishment of the group. "I believe that she is related to the Black family. Call it a gut feeling, but something isn't right with her either. She resembles Bellatrix too much for her to be a muggleborn. Severus will need to brew a heritage potion and have Miss Granger take it to ascertain her real parentage. I would like for Bellatrix to work with the teens on getting better with their dueling. I would also like to teach the teens more about their magic. I can sense in Harry that he has potential that is greater than my own. I would like to teach him and the others how to tap into their power. We can always have someone from the Light faction observe to make sure that we aren't turning the teens dark."

"Set up a time and such and I will personally oversee the lessons," stated Amelia. "I'm sure that even someone like me can learn something new. For now, let us get busy in bringing the people that Harry is concerned about to this Manor. I will speak with Augusta and have Neville brought here for his safety. She will listen to me as she and I are close friends. Lucius will have to write a short note assuring her that her grandson will be safe in this house. I will also be informing her of what Dumbledore has done. I can show her a memory of what transpired here today so that she will worry less about him."

"All parents and guardians of the teens are welcome to come and go to check up on their wards," assured Lucius as he wrote a couple of letters for Luna, Neville, and Hermione. "I would want the same thing if it were Draco. We are not heartless people here. In public we show one face, but we are just as loving as any other parent out in the world."

While the adults were talking, Draco looked at Harry with mild concern. He glanced over at Chris and Wyatt and noticed that the other two teens were also looking at Harry with a bit of concern on tier faces. Harry was sitting there slightly pale and listless. He was dazing in and out of coherency. They were starting to wonder if he was going to pass out or not. This made Draco become more alarmed.

"I think that we need to get Harry to a room and let him get some rest," suggested Draco pointing at the pale young mage. "He looks extremely tired and he also looks like a good nap would do him a world of wonder. He can have the suite that connects with mine. That way I can keep an eye out on him for all of you while he rests. This will free all of you up to get other things taken care of for him."

"Thank you," said Prue looking at Harry and giving him a small boost of her healing gift. "That is most kind of you to say. He does look like he needs to get some sleep. I'm sure that between what Leo and your healer have done, his body is getting better, but he needs good food, rest, and lots of love to bring him to where he needs to be."

"We will give him everything that he needs," stated Draco passionately. Lucius and Narcissa looked on in pride while nodding in agreement. "He will get everything on your list and many that you didn't ask for. It's time that someone actually takes care of him and puts his health and happiness into some kind of play. Now that we know what's going on, we can make sure that he never gets harmed again. I will challenge the Dark Lord himself before I see him come to more harm."

"That won't be necessary, but I agree with you," said Tom laughing. "How about you all get him to his room and then we can see about making sure that all of his stuff is replaced. He will need all of his books and stuff replaced. He will need a new wand and other things. From what I'm to understand, the walrus standing there destroyed most of his magical stuff. Instead of taking him to Diagon Alley, you can take him to Knockturn Alley instead. Draco and Lucius can get his books replaced while Narcissa and Minerva can get him a new wardrobe. I'll send a note to the goblins to take some money out of the Slytherin vaults to help pay for it. It's time that he lives like the Lord he is supposed to be and not the slave of those disgusting muggles. After all, he is the Head of House of two of the Founders. His station in life demands that he live better than he has been. If this persists, then I will help his Charmed relatives to vanquish those that are harming him. He is blood related to me after all and family means everything to me."

"We were told that you wanted to kill Harry all these years," admitted Amelia while she borrowed quill and parchment to write out orders to help Harry. "Yet here you are assisting us in keeping him safe. So far, you have been patient and calm while you explain yourself and Harry's lineage. We appreciate you for what you are doing. Now that we know that Harry has both Wiccan and Wizarding heritages we can look more into his family tree. Now that we know you and he are related, we can breathe easier knowing you won't ever harm him again. The same can't be said for Dumbledore and his cronies."

"You will never have to worry about me wanting to harm Harry ever again," remarked Tom. "Once more, he and I are related and even someone like me knows that family is everything. Let's also keep in mind that he is related to the infamous Charmed Ones. We all know that their family has the legacy of the lightest witches on the planet. Their oldest son is the child from the Night of Magic. He is only matched by Harry in purity and magical strength. I have no desire to harm Harry. Please pay attention Amelia Bones. I don't want to have to repeat myself."

To prove his good intentions, he picked up Harry himself and followed Draco out of the room to bring the young mage to his bed to get some much needed rest. Petunia, Chris, Wyatt, and Prue followed along. Piper and her sisters sat and talked with Narcissa and Amelia for a bit.

"Draco, we have to get my house elves here," whispered Harry in a tired voice. "Dobby knows how to get here, but Winky and probably Kreacher doesn't. Will they hear me if I call them and be able to come to me? They can help with everything."

"Yes," answered Draco pointedly. "An elf will always be able to hear you no matter where you are. Dobby is a good elf if a bit weird. He will make sure that you have everything that you need. He knows this place well as he was a former elf here. Just call them and we can give them their orders."

Harry quickly did so. Once he had all three there, he had Dobby and Winky help out around the Manor. He gave Kreacher instructions to keep anyone other than himself or those that were helping him out of Grimmauld Place.

"We don't want Dumbledore and his Order to meet there anymore," he told the aged elf. "I want to protect the house. Ask Aunt Walburga to give you some assistance with how to keep them out. I am related to your Mistress. Sirius will have made me the new Lord Black. I want our home safe. It's time for those that are hurting the Black family to desist in thinking that we will do what they want because we have money. This is especially so for Dumbledore and the Weasleys. Remus can stay in the house if he wants too. Tell him that I am asking that he help you defend the property."

"I is doing it Master Harry," assured Kreacher. "Welcome back to our family. Whiskers will not know what hit him if he tries to get back into our home again. Kreacher will protect it. The Dark Lord is having a bit of a problem too. The thief Fletcher stole Master Riddle's locket. Kreacher can get it back if you is wanting."

"Bring me the thief," stated Tom. "He shouldn't be stealing anything from that home. Make sure he can't get back in. I will hate to have to go on a killing spree for people from Dumbledore's group stealing from Harry. Do what you have to do to accomplish all of your stuff that Harry wants you to do. We want all of his possessions returned to him that was stolen."

Kreacher looked to Harry for confirmation that it was alright to do as Tom asked. When he got it, the elf had a malicious grin on his face and popped out to attend business. Dobby and Winky went to the kitchen to fix a snack for everyone. Chris and Wyatt looked on in understanding at what was happening to Harry.

Meanwhile downstairs…

"Please, can you guarantee that he will be safe here?" asked Piper. "I don't know about anyone else, but I don't like seeing children hurt. If that were one of my boys, the person who had done it would have been vanquished by now. No child deserves to be in that kind of state. It was almost too late for even Leo to heal him. Now that we know he is related to us, we feel that we must do what we normally do for all innocents. We have to protect him. I won't allow him to be hurt again."

"Harry WILL be safe here," repeated Lucius. "We are just like you in that mindset. Even the Dark Lord is making sure that he will be safe. You have the head of the magical law here stating that he will be looked after. You have MY word as Lord Malfoy that he will not have to worry about anything so long as he is in our care. James and Lily made my wife his godmother. He will have everything that he needs and quite a few things that he wants. Our main goal is to bring his body back to normal. When I say normal, I mean normal for a healthy teenage boy. Not normal for him. He is too small for his age."

"I am going to KILL Dumbledore," hissed Minerva coming back into the room. "That man is now in so much trouble with the goblins, that they have put a hit out on him. He has stolen close to two million galleons from Harry's vaults. He is trying to get the Ministry to stop Harry from attending the reading of the will of Sirius. The goblins are making sure that ALL of Harry's vaults are protected with the highest wards and protections they can give. They will not read the will until Harry is there in the flesh and can prove that he is Harry Potter. They are also working on getting back each and every item that was stolen from him. All of his money will be returned with fifty percent interest. They have already seized Dumbledore's vaults. The old fool is still short close to a million galleons shy of what he stole."

"I will talk with Cornelius," assured Lucius with anger. "He will help in backing off Dumbledore so that Harry can hear the will of his godfather. He will also need to hear the will of James and Lily as well. He should have heard it when he turned eleven. The Potter family is a very wealthy one. It is only rivaled by the Black family. If Sirius did name Harry as his heir, Harry will be the wealthiest wizard around Europe. Let's not forget that he is also the heir of Godric and Salazar."

"Sirius did name him his heir," explained Minerva quickly. "Harry is the new Lord Black. Being a Black already, it was easy for Sirius to name his as heir. Dumbledore is trying to push an old and fake will through. Sirius was more aware than we knew as he has one written in his blood that was to be read over any other presented. He sent it to the goblins as he knew that something would go wrong in the event of his death. They had to limit what they could tell me, but they did tell me that his new magical guardians are Severus, Narcissa, and me. Sirius named us both to take care of Harry while Narcissa could act in her role as godmother. That was information that we didn't know. They said that they will continue to hold off on the reading until Harry sends word. I told them that he was here. I hope that is ok."

"Of course," answered Narcissa. "Harry is more than welcome here as are all of you. He will need all of us right now. I know that Severus can help heal his mind as well as his body. Poppy has already written what potions he will need to take to undo most of the damage before she left to keep things smooth with Dumbledore before he gets any more suspicious as to where you are. It isn't any of his business, but he is being quite nosey. As I trained to be a healer, I can attend to him while he heals. This will give Poppy a chance to work under the radar of Hogwarts for the time being until we can figure out what to do with Dumbledore."

"We WILL get him to perfect health," assured Severus. "I will work here to make the potions and they will be the best that I can make them. We will get him everything that he needs. I don't need to be in the castle. Like Narcissa says, it is summer vacation and we are more than allowed to leave the castle if we want. The old fool will just have to get used to us not being at his beck and call. I will not allow him to harm Harry again. That child has been through too much already. We can send curse breakers to take down any wards that the elves couldn't."

"What are you going to do when we tell the old man what you are doing?" asked Vernon interrupting their plans. He was finally free from Piper's magic and he was furious. "The old man only said that they boy had to be alive. He didn't say he had to be healthy. I will be looking into ways of making sure that each of you loses what you have including your jobs. Now that I know that the boy is rich, he will be signing over his fortune to me and my son. Now that I know that my wife isn't related to that Freak, she will get a beating for trying to help him."

"YOU and your SON will be in jail for a VERY long time," hissed Amelia practically foaming at the mouth. "The attempted murder charge will ensure that you are in OUR prison for a very long time. Harry Potter is a very prestigious person in our world for some of his accomplishments. Let's not forget that he is related to some of the most powerful people in our world, and you have someone that people will want to bend over backwards for. When it comes out that you tried to kill him, many people will want your blood or your head. I'm sure your son will just love to be reacquainted with the Dementors of Azkaban. From what I'm to understand, they just loved his fear. Your cousin saved your life. In return, you tried to take his. Both of you will be locked away for the rest of your lives for this."

Both men went to rant, but at a raised hand from Piper, they paused. She waved her hand at an ugly vase and it blew up making many in the room jump. She had a deadly look in her eyes and it made the two men rethink their desire to voice their protestations. At their look of fear, the other adults smirked in their direction to add insult to injury. It wasn't long after that that Amelia took them away with the help of Lucius. Minerva went on to go and talk with Augusta, the Grangers, and Xeno Lovegood about the danger their children were in thanks to Dumbledore.

Piper and her sisters were calling their boys to go home, but both young men wanted to stay a while longer to help keep an eye on Harry. When Narcissa assured that it wouldn't be a problem for them to stay, the Charmed adults left to go back to San Francisco.

Petunia and Tom talked about many things while Harry took a nap. Draco was busy explaining to the other teens how they did things in their world and Chris and Wyatt gave their own feedback. When Narcissa was sure that everyone was comfortable, she left to go buy Harry some clothes that fit him and was new. Being a Black and a Malfoy, she went to the most expensive shops and bought him everything that he needed. She tried to get him colors that would appease the young man. Dobby was assisting her with sizes and suggestions.

"Master Harry likes green and blue," he told her. "He doesn't mind red and gold, but his favorite color is green. Dobby hopes that he can keep his green eyes. Dobby also hopes that Master Severus can fix Master Harry's eyesight so that he doesn't have to wear glasses anymore."

"Thank you for watching out over him," said Narcissa smiling down at him. "Your love for him is endearing. I have missed you, but I am glad that you are with a family that will treat you good. Would you please bring this to the Manor and clean and put it away? Harry will want to have something new and nice to wear when he wakes."

Smiling, the elf took all of the bags. With a snap of his fingers, they were sent to the house. With a small pop, he left to clean them for Harry. Narcissa smiled at the thought and continued to shop for things she felt Harry would want. She went and bought him a new trunk. From there, she went and purchased all of his school books from his first year until present. The letters for the new school year hadn't come out yet, so she didn't know what to get him. She did buy him extra reading material in the subjects she knew he was good in. Hours later, she made it back to the Manor. She found the Dark Lord and Petunia talking to each other.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop here as I don't want my chapters to be too long. This is a good stopping point and it gives me something to work on for the next chapter. Thank you for your support. You and it are much appreciated._


	3. Cause and Effect

_DISCLAIMER - I do not own Harry Potter or its affiliates._

_DISCLAIMER - I do not owned Charmed or any of its affiliates._

_NOTE - The characters will be OOC. Don't like? Then don't read._

_Character pairings - Piper/Leo, Paige/Severus, Phoebe/Coop, Wyatt/Hermione, Chris/Luna, Harry/Draco_

_SUMMARY - Prue is a white lighter. She is Harry's mother. Dumbledore, Weasley, and others bashing. Smart Harry._

_**NOTE – the character pairings are now correct. I am sorry for any confusion.**_

**Chapter 3 – Cause and Effect**

_Hours later, she made it back to the Manor. She found the Dark Lord and Petunia talking to each other._

"I never wanted Harry hurt," Petunia told him. "I was hurt myself more than once when trying to do something nice for him. I was able to slip him water, food, and pain pills and stuff when Vernon wasn't looking, but even then I was only able to do so much so that Dudley didn't tell his father what I was doing. I honestly did want to help him."

"I believe this is why the Charmed Ones wants you to stay with him," assured Tom soothingly. "He will need people like you to assist in healing. This will mean healing mentally as well as physically. I have done many things that people would consider dark and evil. I am responsible for the deaths of James and Lily. However, I know that Harry is what he is due to Dumbledore. Even someone like me can fall to a lie and act without realizing that I am being lied to. Dumbledore is more than capable of making sure that things go against anyone that he wants them too."

"We will need to see about getting Dumbledore out of Hogwarts so that Harry and his friends can go back to school there," stated Narcissa as she sat with the couple. "He can learn from his Wiccan relatives by letting them go back and forth. If I understand things right, there are no wards that can stop a Whitelighter from entering a building. Our world doesn't have protections against them. This will enable the Charmed Ones and their offspring to keep tabs on Harry. Even his mother can teach him some of his Wiccan heritage in between his normal Wizarding studies."

"We can even let him have his own Book of Shadows," provided Prue coming in and sitting down. "I have to head to San Francisco for a bit. I know that my sisters are still furious with me. I have to explain to them why I was away from them and why this is all taking place. I know that he is in good hands here. Wyatt and Chris will be able to orb him to a safe place should something go wrong. When I return, we can even get him to Halliwell Manor so that he can look at our Book. It is the most powerful book on the planet for the side of good."

"Everything will work out as it's supposed to," assured Tom. "He will be fine here. His elves and your nephews are watching out over him. Let's not forget that something inside of young Draconis is calling out to Harry's magic. He can't help himself as it is forming a bond. Once he let his mind see Harry as a person rather than a target, his heart caught up to his mind. His magic will call out to Harry more and more and Harry's will respond in kind. They will have a bond that will transcend time. They just don't know it yet."

"I have information for you all," said Lucius coming into the room. "Cornelius stated that when Harry turns sixteen, he can come and claim all of his seats on the Wizengamot. We found out that Dumbledore has been using his seats to vote for what he wants. We can put a stop to all of that. Now that we know that Dumbledore has been stealing from Harry, they have stopped him from attending sessions. He wasn't given his titles of Chief Warlock or Supreme Mugwump back. He will not get those seats returned to him. Once the goblins get everything ready, they will be able to cause more problems for the old fool than he has years on his age. Theft from a child is a BIG crime. The goblins are furious and they have demanded his head."

"Do what you have to do in order to keep Dumbledore busy," instructed Tom. "We want the old man too busy to be able to concentrate on Harry anymore. Once he is well enough, we will get him to Gringotts so that he can hear all of the wills that he was supposed to hear. We can get him an inheritance check to make sure that he doesn't have more than the five families that he is already head of. The fifth is Peverell. So before anyone asks, he SHOULD BE head of Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Peverell. Any of the other names are lesser houses and not of importance. I believe that Halliwell will also appear and that is an important name now as well. Being the son of the first born will make him Head of House."

"I'm sorry to keep coming in and out, but Harry should have this," stated Minerva handing Narcissa the Sword of Gryffindor. "It is his by birthright and he should have it. Dumbledore tried to stop me, but all four of us Heads of House teamed up together and backed him down. Dumbledore is trying to figure out where Harry is. I hope this house has lots of wards and such on it. He is determined that the young man be sent somewhere that he can't be found."

"This house as more wards on it than just about any building in the British Isles," assured Lucius. "The only way that Dumbledore will find Harry is if he is doing something illegal and has some sort of device that tells him where the young man is. He is being given all of the protections that Gringotts and the Ministry can come up with thanks to you, me, and Amelia Bones. With us all working together, Dumbledore can't legally do anything to Harry. With the Dark Lord in residence, not to mention the children of the Charmed Ones, Harry will be safe here."

A pop sounded and Kreacher appeared dragging a screaming Mundungus Fletcher. The thief was howling in pain as Kreacher was hitting him with a skillet. Dobby and Winky appeared and were holding their own weapons to keep the man from going anywhere. Once the shock wore off, the adults were amused at the sight before them. It wasn't every day that someone was brought in literally screaming while being hit with a skillet.

"Call these bleeding elves off me," he screamed. "Who are you all to send them after me like you are doing? I have half a mind to go to the Ministry and have whoever these elves belong to arrested for assaulting me. This is an outrage and I will tell Dumbledore about this."

"Those would be my elves and if you even think about it, I will make sure that you are buried under Azkaban," said Harry from the doorway. Draco and the Halliwell boys were flanking him. "You have been stealing from my home and you have some property that I want back. One such item was there and should be returned to the Dark Lord. I would imagine that he wants to torture you a bit due to stealing something that is a Slytherin artifact. My suggestion would be to start talking about where MY belongings are. Just so you don't get any ideas, Kreacher, please hit him again."

With a resounding whack, Mundungus was lying on the floor half dazed. Narcissa sniffed in disgust at the filth that was on her floor. Winky looked at her and then at the thief. When she realized what was making Narcissa upset, she snapped her fingers and Mundungus looked like he had been given a dog bath, he was clean and his ragged and smelly clothes were gone.

Narcissa smiled at the elf in appreciation before turning her attention back to the drama that was about to unfold. Tom waved his wand and an image of the locket appeared in front of the now upset, but clean thief. The man was forced to look at the image.

"This locket is a Slytherin artifact," hissed the Dark Lord in anger. "While I have no idea what it was doing in Harry's home, it is important to me. Where is it? You better start talking soon, or I will forget that I am not killing people at the moment. I want some answers and I want them now. Should I have to repeat myself, or force you, I will make sure that you are in pain even in the afterlife."

"A Ministry woman stopped and made me give it to her," he told the assembled people. "She said that if I didn't give it to her that she would have me arrested for selling stolen goods. She was a squat and ugly thing. She resembles a toad."

"UMBRIDGE," yelled Harry. Just about everyone in the vicinity jumped at his outraged yell. Even the Dark Lord pulled his wand out searching for danger. "THAT BITCH HAS REALLY PISSED ME OFF NOW. I HATE HER FOR WHAT SHE HAS DONE TO ME AND OTHERS. I WANT HER HANGED FOR THIS ATTROCITY. HELL, I WANT HER HEAD REMOVED FROM HER SHOULDERS AND THROWN TO THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN. YOU HAD BETTER START FINDING MY PROPERTY AND BRINGING IT TO MADAM BONES OR I WILL FORGET THAT I AM HARRY POTTER AND KILL YOU MYSELF. IF I EVER CATCH YOU EVEN LOOKING AT SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO ME AGAIN, I WILL HAVE YOUR EYES REMOVED."

"You better get moving thief," hissed Prue in anger. "You have exactly forty eight hours to get all of my son's stuff back. If you don't, I will make sure that you are vanquished for your stupidity alone. Stay away from my son's belongings in the future or I will make you wish you were never born. Kreacher, please beat on him some more. This might let the message sink in."

With gusto, the elf started beating on the thief with his skillet. When they were sure that Mundungus knew they meant business, they had Kreacher bring him to Diagon Alley to start collecting Harry's possessions. From there, Lucius looked at his son and his new mate for a reason for Harry's outburst.

"What has Dolores done to you to cause you to be so angry?" he asked. "I know she has property that belongs to both you and the Dark Lord, but that can't be all of it. What has she done other than being an inept teacher that has you after her blood?"

"She used a Blood Quill on him as a form of punishment for most of the school year," answered Draco while the others tried to get Harry to calm down. "More than once I saw him leave her office with a bleeding hand and in tears from the pain. She would make him write for hours with it. I saw it. His hand has scars on it to prove it. She was punishing him for claiming that the Dark Lord returned. She said he was lying and that she would teach him a lesson for lying. Apparently this was her way of doing so."

"I want her dead," hissed Tom in anger making people remember why he was the most feared Dark Lord in history. "HOW DARE SHE? That is highly illegal to use that type of apparatus on a minor. She will die in the most painful way that I can come up with. I am very furious right now. Lucius, you have more work to do. See to my wishes. I want that toad in my custody soon. I think I will give her to Remus Lupin and Fenrir Greyback. This will teach her to make things hard for people as kind and loving as Harry Potter."

"I will talk with my sisters to see if we can create something to get rid of

his scars," promised Prue. Even Severus was too angry to speak. "If we can come up with something, I will be back later. I really do have to go and talk with my sisters. They are still waiting on me."

With blue lights, she orbed out of the room. Once she was gone, the adults all sat with Harry and the boys to explain how they would do things.

"We are going to check on Miss Granger," assured Severus. "The Dark Lord thinks that she isn't a muggleborn. We will do a heritage check on her. As for Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood, they will be brought here by Madam Bones once their guardians give them permission to be here. This will keep all of you out of the line of fire. I am your magical guardian along with Minerva and Narcissa. Dumbledore can no longer use his position as magical guardian to do anything with you."

"I have the goblins protecting your vaults with the highest possible wards and guards they can come up with," stated Minerva. "Once you are feeling better, we will get you to Gringotts to hear the wills of Sirius and James and Lily. Once that is done, we will work in concert to get you your titles set for when you turn sixteen."

"Upon your sixteenth birthday, you will present yourself to the Ministry and claim your seats," explained Narcissa next. "This will take your votes out of the hands of unscrupulous people and back where they belong. In the meantime, you will learn your Wiccan heritage from your cousins and your aunts. Once at Hogwarts, your Aunt Paige will come and teach you and your cousins while you continue your Wizarding studies."

"We will do our best to make sure that Dumbledore can't hurt you anymore," said Minerva. "We will give you special quarters in Hogwarts so that other students can't harm you either. This will keep your possessions safe from harm. Draco and your cousins will share the dorm with you along with Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood. Miss Granger will want to be there with you as well."

Amelia came in with Hermione and Neville. She couldn't get a hold of Xeno, but Luna said she would contact him and have her father get a hold of her. Luna said she would be safe for now until her father came home. Amelia informed the young woman that it was in her best interest to not leave the protections of her home until she was moved to Malfoy Manor for her safety. Xeno might be slightly crazy, but the wards on his home were good ones.

"Ah Miss Granger," exclaimed Severus coming into the room. He handed Harry some potions to take. Quick to obey, Harry grimaced as he downed each one. Severus nodded in approval before he turned back to Hermione. "I have a heritage potion that I made. We want you to use it so that we can check your lineage. We believe that you are more special than we originally thought. Now that it's been proven that Dumbledore harmed Harry, we have no doubt that he would do it to other children as well. This is the reason that you are all here."

Nodding in understanding, Hermione allowed Severus to do what he wanted. Draco was about to bring Neville to his room when Severus stopped him.

"Your mother and I will want to scan Mr. Longbottom to make sure that there are no blocks, potions, or other things in this system," he told the young Malfoy. "Once we are done with him, you may show them to their rooms. It would be best that all of you teens stick to the same wing. This will help us defend you better in case of an emergency."

Everyone sat together while Narcissa and Severus got to work. It wasn't long before Hermione was sitting there in her chair with tears falling from her eyes. Harry and Draco were sitting with her while she cried.

_Heritage Status:_

_Name: Hermione Drusilla Lestrange_

_Adoptive Parents: Dan and Emma Granger_

_Blood Adoption performed by Albus Dumbledore_

_Mother: Bellatrix Drusilla Lestrange nee` Black_

_Father: Rudolphus Alexander Lestrange_

_Godfather: Thomas Marvolo Riddle, AKA, Lord Voldemort_

_Godmother: Narcissa Hecate Malfoy nee` Black_

_Status: Pureblood_

"They lied to me this whole time," cried Hermione. "My parents knew I wasn't theirs. This would explain why they started to change towards me when I started Hogwarts. They knew who I belonged to and they kept me from my real family."

"They will be punished for that," assured Tom. "Welcome back to your REAL family Miss Lestrange. As your godfather, I can promise you that you will never need for anything again. Your mother and father will be here soon. They will want to see their child again. As for your godmother, you and Harry share her. She is his godmother as well."

"We will get through this," promised Harry. "Those that have hurt us will pay for what they have done. Now that I know about my history, I can help with what we need to do to insure that those that have done us wrong are punished for their crimes."

Severus and Narcissa turned towards Neville while Harry explained to Hermione about his own heritage. Hermione was in awe as she looked to Wyatt and Chris. Her eyes were dancing with excitement at the possibility of learning something new. Even if she couldn't use the magic herself, she could learn about it. The boys promised to teach her what they knew.

"There is a fifty percent block on Neville's core," stated Narcissa while Severus looked on. "He has multiple potions in his system that is affecting the magic in his body. It's no wonder that Draco said Neville is near squib. If we don't get those potions out of his system soon, he WILL be a squib. The magical core block is pointing right at Dumbledore. We will need someone powerful to go in and break the binding."

"Who can we get to do that?" asked Augusta coming in with Amelia who had left to go get her. "There aren't many people that are in the same category as Dumbledore that we could get to break the binds on Neville. I have no doubt that Severus can provide the potions to help flush his system, but we need to fix his core."

"There are two people in this room that can break the binds on Neville's core," said Tom pulling her attention to him. "Before you ask, NO, I will not harm a single hair on anyone in this room. You are all under my protections. I too, have a score to settle with that miserable old windbag. He will pay for what he did to me, Harry, Hermione, and Neville. Getting back to my original statement, Harry and I are both in the same league as Dumbledore when it comes to magical power. The only thing I have over on Harry is age and knowledge. I will break the binds for you on Neville's core. He just needs to trust me."

Harry and Augusta turned to the pale boy. Harry walked over and squeezed his hand in comfort. Augusta watched the scene with interest. She was proud of the fact that Harry was concerned for her grandson. It made the young wizard all the more endearing to her.

"Even if you can't trust him, I am asking that you trust me," said Harry softly. "He and I are related and he will NOT hurt you. I won't let him. We need to do this or you will be harmed to the point that not even he will be able to fix you. I will be with you the entire time. You don't have anything to worry about. You are like a brother to me and I will not let anyone harm you."

Taking a deep breath, Neville looked towards the most feared Dark Lord in history and nodded in acceptance. Giving a smile in return, Tom and the other adults got things ready. He transfigured his chair into a bed and had Neville lie upon it. Harry stood by his side and held onto his hand. Hermione stood by his other side and grabbed his other hand. Draco stood with Harry and gave the shy Gryffindor a smile of encouragement.

"I'm not going to lie," stated Tom as he took his place near Neville's head. Augusta stood next to Hermione and waited for them to begin. "This will be very painful. It would be in your best interest to let one of us put you into a deep sleep. While you are asleep, you will feel the pain less. This will enable Harry and Draco and the boys of the Charmed Ones to help by holding you down so that I can work on the core block. Your grandmother will have to open our eyes for me once you are asleep so that I can go into your mind and then your core to get to the binding."

Neville looked at him and then nodded. Augusta also gave her permission once the Dark Lord looked to her. From there, he waved his wand and Neville went to sleep. He gave instructions to everyone on what they were to do. From there, he had Augusta lift Neville's eyelids. With a quick spell, he entered the mind of the shy teen. From there, he used his gifts to help Neville get comfortable in his own mind. He travelled and entered the section with the boy's core. With patience that belied his character, Voldemort worked hard to undo the spells that were blocking the teen from reaching his full potential.

It was an hour into the operation when Harry sensed that Tom was getting tired. He quickly told the others what he was feeling and Severus quickly explained to him what he could do to help the older wizard.

"Just reach into your core and search for your magic," explained Severus as he spelled some potions into Neville's system. "Once you have it, just push it into your hands and send it to the Dark Lord. He will feel it and be able to tap into your essence to give him more strength. Dumbledore must have placed a very powerful block for the Dark Lord to be having trouble. This won't hurt you, but you will need to take it easy for the rest of the day."

Nodding in understanding, Harry searched within himself to find his magic. He noticed the binds on his core as well, but didn't think about it. He knew he was powerful even with the binds. Once he tapped into his core, he let it flow to his hands. Narcissa guided him to Tom when she saw his hands light up. She placed Harry's hands on the shoulders of the Dark Lord. Once Harry felt contact, he pushed and allowed his magic to assist Tom.

Tom was started to get tired. The old fool had made sure that the blocks were the strongest in existence. Just as he was about to give up, he felt hands on his shoulders. He felt a magical presence in the hands and knew that someone what giving him a boost. After a moment of concentration, he recognized the magic as Harry's. He quickly opened himself up and let the magic flow into him. With the new power, he quickly re-entered Neville's core and within a few moments, he ripped through the blocks. He shrugged his shoulders to let Harry know he was done. What he wasn't expecting was for Harry to scream in pain.

The glow from Harry's hands spread to his arms and chest. He opened his mouth and a piercing scream came from the young mage. Tom quickly finished what he was doing and turned towards his kin. Harry was starting to glow while screaming in pain the whole time. The other adults weren't sure what to do as they didn't know what was going on. Severus and Narcissa both had their wands out and were scanning him.

"We didn't notice that he had blocks on his core as well," she stated. "We should have guessed at that as Neville had them on him. We don't know what to do for him. It seems his own magic is battling something on different parts of his body all at once."

Wyatt orbed out of the room and came back a few moments later with the rest of his family. They all gathered round to see what they could do for Harry. Draco was being consoled by Hermione while Augusta was shielding Neville. Amelia came into the room with Xeno and Luna and all took in the scene. It was Luna that came up with the answer.

"It would seem that Harry is fighting a part of Dumbledore and a part of Tom," she said looking at Harry with a strange light in her eyes. "It would seem that while Tom did it on accident, Dumbledore didn't. Tom's soul piece is fighting Harry's magic from his scar. Dumbledore placed another in Harry's core."

"I should have known," said Tom. "That would be why both of us react to each other in close proximity. He has a part of my soul in his scar. It would be why it never healed and why we have the link. I can take the shard out, but Harry is fighting on multiple levels now. I have no doubt that my shard is taking part of his core and life force to sustain itself. If Miss Lovegood is correct, then Dumbledore made sure that Harry would have a very hard time functioning. It is testament as to how much power Harry has that he is able to cast magic at all with the two shards feeding off his magic and life force at the same time."

"What can we do to help him?" asked Piper while Prue was using her magic along with Wyatt, Chris, and Leo to aid him. "The more we can do, the better it will be for Harry."

"I will call to my shard and see if I can get it out of his head," stated Tom. "That will give Harry one less item he has to fight. Wyatt and Draco needs to give Harry a boost of energy to keep his body from becoming stiff. Wyatt needs to due to his lineage and Draco due to the soul bond that is forming with Harry. The sooner they start, the better it will be."

Draco and Wyatt got started while Tom began his own preparations. It wasn't long before Harry's eyes opened and a glow could be seen in his beautiful green eyes. The magic was pouring from him, but not enough to harm him. This impressed all of the adults who were feeling the effects more than the teens.

"I will NOT be a host any longer," called Harry in a haunting voice. "Now is the time for you to pull Tom. Once I have your shard out of my body, I can demolish Dumbledore's shard and absorb it into my core. The old fool made a HUGE mistake when he placed it there. How dare he accuse Tom of being evil when he is doing the EXACT same thing?"

A black mist started to pour out of Harry's scar. Said scar was bleeding heavily, but Harry took no notice. Tom approached the now floating mage and with tenderness, he started to pull the mist from Harry and began the absorption of his soul back into the original container. Once he had it, Harry gave a sigh and a laugh. His magic began to fill and he looked at something only he could see.

"Whatever he is doing is working," said Severus as he and Narcissa began to scan him again. "His power levels have all but doubled. He will be stronger than the Dark Lord and Dumbledore combined when this is done. The only person that will be able to match Harry in power would be Wyatt."

"Your soul piece is now mine," hissed Harry in glee. "Your punishment will be harsh Albus. I will make sure that you get the harshest punishments available to mankind. I know you can hear me as you have the link just like Tom does. The only difference is that you are better at hiding it than Tom. Can you feel a part of you dying? In about two seconds, the link between us will be closed and you will feel my full wrath when I catch you. My only advice to you now is to run. Run and never look back. That pretty wand you have in your hand is mine now. I can feel it calling to me. You are a bad boy Albus and I will take delight in punishing you. VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE!"

With a yell, the magic exploded from Harry. All of the blocks were now gone from his body. The soul shard of Dumbledore was now a part of history as Harry's core literally ate it and added the power of the old wizard to his own growing magic. It was minutes later when Harry landed softly on the floor. With a small sigh, he fell right to sleep. There was a small smile on his face as he felt Draco sit with him.

After a few moments, the window broke as the most legendary wand in existence soared into the room and landed on Harry's chest. Draco moved the wand into Harry's hand and watched as the glow surrounded both wizard and wand marking him as the true owner of the wand.

Tom was fighting within himself. This was the soul shard that cost Harry the parents he wanted so badly. He knew that, to be able to absorb his soul piece that he had to feel remorse for what he had done. He was definitely sorry for what he did to harm the young man. The shard attached itself to Tom and he let out a pained yell. Everyone was looking on in concern. They had Neville whimpering in pain as his body got accustomed to the power and influx of magic. They had Harry out cold on the floor. Now Tom was yelling in pain as he reabsorbed part of his soul.

"It will all be over soon," promised Lucius coming into the room with Dolores bound tightly behind him. "Once it is done, all three will be just fine. Severus will need to give all three pain potions. This will keep their limbs supple while they get accustomed to all of this. Harry seems to be doing better than the other two, but that is probably because of the harm the two fat men did to him. He has a higher tolerance for pain than many."

"I am going to make those muggles sorry they were ever born," hissed Amelia. "There is no reason why Harry should have a high tolerance for pain. I will throw the damn book at them. They are going to be in jail for a very long time. I will personally see to it that Petunia gets all rights to the house and business. That way, she can sell them and make herself comfortable with the money."

"I can't do that," she whispered. "They don't belong to us. They belong to Harry. "I have no doubt that Vernon has been stealing from the company for years. It's part of the reason why he has such a high standing in the company. He has been using his position as Harry's uncle to get what he wants from the company. When we talk with the goblins, we can arrange for better management of the company."

With that final benediction, the assembled people get everyone ready to settle down for the evening. Those that lived in San Francisco left to head home. Everyone that was staying in the safety of Malfoy Manor were shown rooms where they could rest. Everyone settled down to get caught up on some much needed rest.

Albus Dumbledore was having problems of his own. He knew he was in trouble now. This wouldn't be good for him when the people he had been hurting all these years were now teaming up to get even. With the destruction of his soul shard in his pawn, he knew he should listen and run while he could still get away. He just didn't know where he could go. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Harry, Tom, Hermione, and all of their relatives would get even. His name would be mud and that is what scared him most. Without the Elder Wand, he was just an ordinary wizard again. This didn't sit well with him.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is a good place to stop. I got my muse back and am glad that things are flowing for this story. Thank you for your support._


	4. An OWL A Day Keeps Ignorance Away!

_DISCLAIMER - I do not own Harry Potter or its affiliates._

_DISCLAIMER - I do not owned Charmed or any of its affiliates._

_NOTE - The characters will be OOC. Don't like? Then don't read._

_Character pairings - Piper/Leo, Paige/Severus, Phoebe/Coop, Wyatt/Hermione, Chris/Luna, Harry/Draco_

_SUMMARY - Prue is a white lighter. She is Harry's mother. Dumbledore, Weasley, and others bashing. Smart Harry._

_This Story is getting rave reviews. I really appreciate all of your support and encouragement. Things will slow down a bit as I have a new love in my life and we are working on our life together. I am not abandoning my work, just slowing down a bit. Thank you for understanding._

_**NOTE – the character pairings are now correct. I am sorry for any confusion.**_

**I am sorry for delays, but new love in my life takes up most of my time. I am not abandoning this story, just going slower due to living life again.**

**Chapter 4 – An OWL A Day Keeps Ignorance Away!**

A few days later, everyone was sitting at the table in the Malfoy dining room. Everyone was working together in complete trust and friendship. Bellatrix and Rudolphus arrived the day before and they spent the evening with their daughter getting caught up on things.

That afternoon, the teens were delighted when owls came through the window bearing their results of their exams. Tom was interested in hearing how the teens did. He was especially interested in Harry and Hermione's results as they were related to him in one form or another.

Draco opened his first and gave a cry of delight. As he read, he knew that he should be proud of most of his marks. He was a little disappointed in some, but for the most part, he got an OWL in each of his subjects.

"I got an O in Potions, Charms, COMC, and Arithmancy," he told his now beaming parents. "I got an EE in Transfiguration, Astrology, DADA, Herbology, and Runes. I only got an A in History. I just had too much trouble staying awake in that class. I didn't mean to let you down father and mother. I should have done better."

"The truth of the matter is that we are very proud of you," stated Lucius with conviction. "I only got an A on my history exam. Like you and everyone else, I had trouble staying awake in that class. Maybe we can get the Board of Governors to get rid of him and put in a live person. Having Remus come back and teach DADA would go a long way in helping as well. I remember that even though you had to hide behind your masks, that you told me Remus was an excellent professor. You also stated that he didn't show favorites when it came to house insignia."

"I can find someone to teach history and DADA," assured Minerva while Augusta nodded. "Even the Dark Lord would be an excellent teacher for the students in either subject. How did all of you do Harry, Hermione, and Neville? Draco has done a wonderful job. I'm very proud of him for his successful accomplisments."

"I got an O in Transfiguration, Charms, Astrology, Potions, Herbology, and Arithmancy," reported Hermione. "I got an EE in DADA, COMC, History, and Runes. I dropped Divination so I didn't get a grade in that."

"Those are some very impressive grades," remarked Tom with a smile. "I shall reward you for that. You took more classes than most and I am very impressed that you did so well with so many. You are like a prodigy or something."

"I got an O in Charms and Herbology," said Neville when Tom was done. "I got an EE in COMC, Astrology, and DADA. I got an A in Transfiguration. I failed Divination and History. I'm sorry Gran. I just couldn't concentrate with Binns and I don't like Trelawney."

"You passed your core subjects," assured Augusta smiling at him. "I doubt anyone gets really high marks in Binns' class. Hermione must have the patience of a saint to be able to stand it. I am very proud of you for your grades. That you did it with your father's wand when it wasn't suitable just means you are more gifted that we thought."

Everyone laughed at the blushing teen. Bella and Ruddy were smiling brightly at their intelligent daughter. Even Harry was beaming at his best friend in the whole world. Everyone turned to look at Harry. With a sigh, he opened his letter. The more he read, the more his eyes got wide.

"I got an O in Transfiguration, Potions, Astrology, Herbology, and Arithmancy," he said. This shocked many as they didn't know he took Arithmancy. "What? I am good at math and Arithmancy is just magical math. Getting back to my scores, I got an O+ in DADA and Charms. I got an EE in Runes and COMC. Oddly enough, I got an EE in History as well. I got an A in Divination. I passed all of my subjects. I'm rather surprised at my potions grade though. I didn't think I would pass."

"Those are some very impressive scores," stated Tom while the other adults nodded in agreement. "I think these teens deserve a reward for their hard work and dedication to their studies. Congratulations to all of you on a job well done. We will need to go to Gringotts tomorrow to take care of business. With everyone working together, we can let the teens go have fun in Diagon Alley tomorrow. I would like for each teen to accompany me to Knockturn Alley to buy a secondary wand. This wand will not have the trace on it like Ollivanders. Harry wouldn't have needed one as he had the brother to my own wand and the Elder Wand, but the muggle destroyed his wand and he will need a secondary. The other teens would benefit from a second form of defense on their person by use of a secondary wand. I would also like to commission some pieces of jewelry for them so that they can block their minds from Legilimency attacks. I know that Harry and Draco have some foundation, but Severus said their minds are slightly damaged from former attacks."

"I think that would be a good idea," admitted Augusta. "I know that Neville needs a new wand and we can get one from Ollivander to please the Ministry, but I want him to have added protection. I should have gotten him his own wand to start with. I have failed as a grandparent. I should have known that he had blocks on his core. I didn't think to get him checked. I even let my own brother dangle him out of a window to get his magic to react."

"We can sit here all day blaming ourselves or we can do something to fix all of this," said Harry in a voice that brooked no argument. "Dumbledore has ruined the lives of many. We will NOT let him get away with this. I am tired of people taking from me, blaming me, calling me names, and many other things. I am taking back control of my life. Now that I know that I have a Wiccan heritage, I can use that to my advantage on top of what I already know. We ALL have things that we can use to our advantage."

"We just have to take things one step at a time," added Tom. "Harry is right. Complaining about our mistakes won't help things in the slightest. Let's take things one at a time and get them done. We will work on the smaller things as when we do, the larger ones will take care of themselves. First and foremost, we have to get to Gringotts so that these teens can get what belongs to them. From there, we can focus on taking back Hogwarts. We can bring her back to like she was before Dumbledore took over. From there, we can bring the Ministry back to obeying its own laws. From there we can take back our country and make it premier again. During my entire campaign, that is all I ever wanted. I wanted to protect magic from those that would see it wiped out of existence. I never wanted to be a Dark Lord. I am powerful and I want to expand magic so that we can keep up with muggle technology."

"There is no reason why we have to continue to let things happen to us," remarked Harry speaking again. "I have been hailed as a hero one minute and a villain the next. It's time for each of us to step up and say that enough is enough! I don't know about the rest of you, but I am sick and tired of being sick and tired. I am taking back control of MY life and if anyone doesn't like it, they can just go straight to hell."

"Well said," Minerva exclaimed ignoring his use of language. "I stand with all of you. Let's do this. It seems that most of us in this room have been blamed for things that were not their fault. I will support each of you in your endeavors. This will include Tom as I remember him from school. I absolutely abhor the fact that the supposed Leader of the Light has been doing more harm to people than the most feared Dark Lord in history. It needs to end and we are just the people to do it."

"I think that I should get a new wand from Ollivander," mentioned Harry. "This will keep the Ministry happy knowing that I have wand they can trace. It isn't like the trace will be on much longer than a year and a few weeks give or take. That way, they can pretend to do their jobs while we help clean up our society."

"That is very wise thinking Harry," admitted Lucius. "You are positively showing why you are considered highly intelligent. You matched Hermione and Draco in grades. You are a very wise young man."

"The Sorting Hat couldn't make up its mind what house to put me in," admitted Harry. "It said that I had the qualities of all four. In the end, I asked to be placed anywhere other than Slytherin due to what I had heard about the house. It chose Gryffindor in the end."

This bit of news astounded everyone in the group. More so, Draco was embarrassed as he knew that he was just as responsible for Harry not joining the Snake Pit as anyone else. Severus too, knew that he was partly responsible for Harry not fitting in. Harry seemed to know what they were thinking as he quietly told both that it was "water under the bridge".

"I think with his OWL scores that he has passed everyone," said Severus while Minerva nodded. "He got O's in most of his stuff and even got two O+'s. This will ensure that if he doesn't have the top score, ensures that he will be in the top three at the very least. That he passed each and every OWL shows that he has skill and determination. I am happy to know that he will be in my Potion's class this coming school year. What are you all going to take for NEWTS?"

"I'm going for a NEWT in Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, and Runes," stated Draco. "I am sorry, but I don't want to take a NEWT in Herbology or COMC."

Nodding, Minerva quickly wrote that down.

"I'm going for a NEWT in all five core subjects," stated Hermione next while Minerva started writing it down. "I will try for my NEWT in Runes and Arithmancy."

"I will go for my NEWT in Charms, Herbology, Astrology, and DADA," stated Neville next. "I think that once I have my own wand that my spells will work for me. I just am not that good at Potions and Transfiguration is extremely difficult for me."

All of the adults nodded. Neville lacked confidence, but he was terrified of Potions and everyone knew that Transfiguration was a very difficult magic.

"I am going for a NEWT in all five core subjects as well as Arithmancy and COMC," stated Harry. "I would try for one in Runes, but I don't know if I can handle the work load."

"Try anyway," advised Hermione. "If push comes to shove, you can drop out of one of the classes that are harder for you. You got the grades, and without History, Astronomy, and Divination, you will have an easier work load this year than you did for the last year. This will help with your Quidditch practice as well."

"I think I want to not play this year," admitted Harry. "With me being the new Prefect this year once Professor McGonagall gets the Head job, I will already have a full plate. My studies are just as important to me as a game."

"I think you should play," said Minerva with a knowing glance in her eyes. "We will help you all that we can. "I was going to make you Captain of the team this year. I believe that you can handle the pressure and still do well in your classes. Now that you don't have to hide your intelligence, you can actually have an easier time."

With a sigh, Harry nodded in agreement. Severus and Tom both told the young mage that he could come to them at any time for help and they would assist him when time allowed. This made Harry breathe easier.

With that everyone sat and discussed what they could do to ensure that everyone succeeded in their tasks. Even crazed Bellatrix assured everyone that she would be happy to teach the teens what she knew about dueling. She promised Augusta and Neville that she would head to St. Mungo's and revive the Longbottom parents.

"The spell I used is a Black Family spell," she stated. "I just used the spell to trap them in their own minds. There is nothing seriously wrong with them. Anyone with Black blood can reverse the spell. I personally never used the Cruciatus on them. Ruddy and Barty did that. You can count on me. I may look crazed, but I was Head Girl in school and got mostly O's and EE's on my OWLS and NEWTS."

"Something needs to be done about Ronald and Ginny Weasley," stated Hermione with a disgusted look on her face. "They didn't know that I was paying as close attention as I was. They are talking about slipping me and Harry some potions to get us to fall in love with them. Molly Weasley is supplying them with some of the ingredients. They are stealing the rest from Professor Snape's storeroom. We have to stop them. They can't be allowed to come in and harm us that way."

"Let's also not forget that Ronald doesn't do his prefect duties," informed Harry. "He makes Hermione do it by herself. I did notice that Draco helps out when I can't. I have been doing Ronald's job for him. I walk with Hermione so that she isn't wandering the halls alone."

"I was wondering about that," Severus said with a thoughtful look on his face. "I never said anything due to you actually doing the job correctly. I noticed on more than one occasion you helping another student by giving them a warning. I also saw you help that Slytherin first year when they were being attacked by the Eagles. I secretly awarded you twenty points for your timely actions in defending my snake. It's also the reason I don't punish you for being out and about. I see you helping Miss Lestrange."

"I guess it's time that I step up as Deputy and make the changes," sighed Minerva. "I wanted Harry to have the badge to begin with, but Dumbledore overruled me even though it's my decision. I know that Ronald is rude, crude, lazy, and gluttonous. I despise that boy and find it hard to be fair with him. He doesn't even really fit in Gryffindor. To be honest, he doesn't fit in any of the houses. He has little to no intelligence. That leaves him out of Ravenclaw. I happen to know that he copies his work from Harry and Hermione. He is lazy and only does well at playing chess. He waits until the last moment to do his work causing Harry and Hermione to do it for him to help him. That leaves him out of Hufflepuff. He turns his back on his friends when they get something he doesn't. That leaves him out of Gryffindor. He has no ambition nor is he cunning. That leaves him out of Slytherin as well. I just don't know what to do with him."

"I might be able to do something to help," remarked Harry. "There is no reason he has to be in any house at all. We can create a dorm that puts people like him in it. To be honest, Ginny makes a perfect Slytherin. She is too sneaky to be anything else. As for Crabbe and Goyle, I think they share a single brain cell. Neither of them is good for much of anything. We can put them with Weasley. I think that if each Head of House goes through their students and comes up with those that aren't suitable for any house, we can put them in the dorm."

"What about point loss or gain?" asked Hermione. "How will that work? The rest of the school would have to gain or lose points depending on their work and attitude. How would that be fair to them? Those in that house wouldn't have points like everyone else."

"They don't get point loss or gain," answered Minerva speaking instead. "They get detention and loss of privileges. This will ensure that those of you that are actually willing to work with the professors get rewarded while those that are too lazy or stupid get the penalties. We can work on it when we get back into the school. We need Lucius and Augusta to work with the Board and get me as Headmistress. If that occurs, we will need a Transfiguration Professor and new Head of Gryffindor House. From there, I can start incorporating the changes needed to make our school a good one again."

"I will give you a year of my time to teach," assured Tom surprising everyone sitting there. "I will teach Transfiguration. I can just use a glamor to hide who I am from everyone. That will alleviate you of having to find someone this year. Let Remus teach DADA. I will remove my curse from the post. That will just leave you with finding someone for HOM. You can always fire Trelawney. She is a fraud. The prophecy about me and Harry is a fake. We found that out the hard way. If anyone other than Miss Lovegood starts to show signs of the gift, we can hire a goblin mystic to teach them. We can even go as far as to see if one of the centaurs would be willing to guide the seer."

The group chatted late into the evening. They eventually found someone for HOM. From there, they discussed what they were going to do between now and the time of Harry's sixteenth birthday.

The next morning, everyone was ready to go and do what they needed to do at the bank. From there, it was decided that they would hit Knockturn Alley to get the teens things they needed. It was decided that Augusta and Minerva would go with Neville. Lucius and Narcissa would go with Draco. Bella and Ruddy would go with Hermione. Amelia and Xeno would go with Luna. Tom and Severus would go with Harry. This was done to ensure the safety of the teens.

When they arrived at the bank, they were quickly escorted inside. Ragnok and Griphook came forward quickly to greet everyone. Harry beat them to it however.

"Good morning Master Griphook," he told the goblin. "I sincerely hope that your gold has been flowing and your enemies have been fleeing before you. I apologize to you Master Goblin, but I don't know you. However, I hope that your gold has been flowing and your businesses have been profitable."

"You are correct Griphook," stated the regal goblin. "This is one unique wizard. Not many would remember our names and such Lord Potter-Black. You have given a perfect greeting in every way. You have even respected me without even knowing my name. I am Ragnok Silverlance. I am the Chief of the British Goblin clans. Some would call me King, but you and your party may call me Ragnok. We have much business to attend. Shall we head to my office where we will be out of sight of people that have no business putting their noses where they don't belong? I know for a fact that Dumbledore and certain Weasleys have been trying to get into your vaults. We have put a stop to that and moved your vaults to more secure ones."

Griphook handed Harry the keys to all of his vaults. Both teen and goblin gave each other a nod of respect before they followed Ragnok to his office. Once inside, Ragnok sealed the doors personally so that they wouldn't be interrupted.

"All parties can drop their glamours now," instructed Ragnok. "I can already tell that there is little to no opposition between the parties assembled. I have been watching you all since you arrived in Diagon Alley. I can tell that everyone wants to protect Harry Potter. For the record, you may call your Wiccan family here. The Charmed Ones are ALWAYS welcome in our hallowed halls. Even someone like me can recognize the child of the Night of Magic."

Chris and Wyatt came out of their hidden spell and smiled at Ragnok. Each teen followed behind Harry as extra protection. With a brief nod, Wyatt orbed out to collect the rest of his family. Chris explained to Harry that all he had to do was call Prue and she would come to him.

"Now that she is your Whitelighter as well as your mother, she can come to you at any time you call her," explained Chris. "She will hear you no matter where you are and what she is doing. It's the same thing with dad, Wyatt, Aunt Paige, or me. We will always hear you if you are in trouble and need us."

The rest of the Charmed Family arrived and looked around. Upon seeing a healthier looking Harry, they sat in the chairs provided for them and waited. Prue hugged her son before sitting with him in the chair provided for her.

"Now that we are all here, we can listen to the wills of James, Sirius, and Lily," explained Ragnok. "Their wills were pretty cut and dry. I have taken the liberty of calling on the others that were named in the wills. Fred and George Weasley will arrive soon. Remus Lupin will also arrive soon. Last but not least, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks will arrive soon. Sirius left a job for Harry to do. It will be up to him as to how he wants to do it now that circumstances have changed things."

Within a few minutes, a knock sounded on the door. Griphook opened it to see Andromeda, Nymphadora, the twins, and Remus standing there. He was further annoyed to see Albus Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, and Ronald Weasley standing there as well. Cornelius Fudge was also standing there with Percy Weasley. Hagrid brought up the rear of the party. With a sigh, Harry waved to Griphook to let them all in.

"We can get all of this out of the way right here and now," murmured Harry. "This will alleviate any problems from occurring in the future. All dirty laundry can be aired while we are here in a safe environment."

"That is correct," stated Ragnok while everyone got seated. "I will tell all of those that WEREN'T invited one main thing. Harry Potter is here under MY protection. For those of you that are here under misconceptions, if anyone tries anything to harm him, they will need to pray to whatever god they pray to that they get out of here alive. The Charmed Ones are here as Harry's family. If anyone tries to attack him, they will be vanquished."

"I dare anyone to try and harm my son," hissed Prue while her sisters nodded in agreement. "Harry is here to listen to the wills of his families. If anyone tries to interfere with that, they will wish they were dead."

"We can nip a few things right here and now," stated Percy in a condescending and pompous manner much to the annoyance of everyone present. "Sirius Black was a convicted criminal. His vaults are now property of the Ministry of Magic. As the wills of James and Lily Potter are lost, this is a waste of time. I DEMAND that you goblins get the paperwork finished so that those of us that are important to this world can get on with their day."

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP," hissed Harry in fury. "For the record you annoying asshole, Sirius wasn't convicted of anything. There are no papers anywhere that state he got a trial, Veritaserum, or even questioned. He was thrown in jail by Barty Crouch Sr. and Bagnold. The fact that you are here when you should be in an institute for what you do, tells me that you have no right to speak at all. So once more, I insist that you take your bottom lip, place it over your head, and then swallow. I don't like you and I never will."

The adults were having trouble keeping a straight face at Harry's words. However, the teens all lost it. Even Bellatrix and Tom were laughing outright at the look on Percy's face when Harry lit into him. Once he was done, Harry had to turn away to keep from laughing himself. It was hard as everyone was giving Percy a look that stated he was shit on their shoes for his actions.

"Lord Potter is correct in his assessment," stated Ragnok. "Sirius Black never went to trial and therefore is able to retain his Head status. Now that he has named an heir, the Ministry can NOT claim his vaults. Therefore, I must insist that the Minister for Magic and his brown nosing friend leave my office. Be lucky I don't ban you permanently from the bank. Oh, and Mr. Weasley, you might want to get your nose checked out. The permanent brown ring might be removable for a fee."

The teens lost it again as Percy was ready to explode from anger. However, even he wasn't stupid enough to challenge the King of the Goblins. He and Cornelius shot another dirty look around the room before they stormed out. Once they were gone, Ragnok looked around. He saw the disapproving looks on the faces of Molly, Ginny, Ron, and Dumbledore. He saw the mirth on the faces of everyone else.

"I dare anyone else to say anything," declared the goblin. "We are here to see what HARRY inherited from the deceased. I will not hesitate to order the execution of anyone trying to cause trouble. This is especially so of Dumbledore who will be lucky to leave this building with his head attached at all. Now we will hear what Sirius had to say first."

He pulled out a crystal and placed it on a sheet of parchment. He tapped the crystal and the voice of Sirius began his monolog.

_I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and gorgeous body hereby decree the following:_

_To Remus Lupin; I leave one million galleons in hopes that he buys himself some new clothes. Please watch out over our pup Remus. You know how much he means to me._

_To Fred and George Weasley; I leave five hundred thousand galleons each. Make the world laugh boys. Just remember your promise to me to stay loyal to Harry. He needs people like you in his corner._

_To Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks; I leave each of you five hundred thousand galleons. The new Head of our house will bring you back into the family. Mother should never have dismissed you. It wasn't her right to do so, or her place._

_To the Malfoy family; I GIVE you Malfoy Manor. It is a Black family home. I found the deed to it and found out that Abraxus Malfoy never finished paying for it. Narcissa, you need to watch out over our godson. Draco and Lucius need to realize that Harry deserves to be loved._

_To Hagrid; I leave you with a portkey to the Black Family Dragon Reserve. I know you love dragons and this is your chance to go and work on a private reserve. Just be careful and follow the instructions of the manager of the reserve._

_To Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape; I leave each of you one hundred thousand galleons. Severus, I was an ass to you and for that I apologize. I will miss our sparring matches. You were a good opponent. I also leave the two of you as magical guardians of Harry until he turns seventeen. Keep him out of the hands of Dumbledore._

_To Hermione (Granger?); I'm not so sure you are a muggleborn. Get an inheritance check done. I think you are related to me. You had way to much ease getting around Grimmauld Place to not have some form of Black Blood in you._

_Last but not least, To Harry Potter; I leave you the rest of my very large estate. This will include Grimmauld Place, Black Castle, and all vaults. Trust me when I say what I gave to the others will not even make a dent in what you are getting. Take care of the family pup. It is your decision as to what to do with Bellatrix. However, I am asking that you bring Andromeda back into the family with Nym. I'm not sure how mother got around the enchantment on the family._

_To everyone else, I leave words of advice: Do NOT trust Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, or Ronald Weasley. They have been lying, stealing, and harming Harry since they met him. Albus was NEVER Harry's magical guardian. He used his titles to get around the fact that Narcissa and I were his guardians. _

_Before I forget, Ragnok, my friend, make sure that Harry gets the Head of House rings for ALL of his families that he is Head of. I know you will see to the safety of his finances._

_This concludes my will. If you don't like what you got, then the Head of House can always take it away. I feel like I gave plenty to each of you._

With that Ragnok opened a case on his desk and handed Harry the Head of House ring for the Black family. Harry placed it on his finger at an encouraging nod from Draco and had the delight in seeing it resize to fit his finger.

"Welcome to the ranks of Nobility," said a grinning Draco. "Your titles have more power and influence than anyone else in the room or Ministry. With all of your titles you will be inheriting, you have more prestige than the Minister of Magic and anyone of any pureblood line. Add in your Wiccan heritage, and you are set for life."

"Shall we hear the wills of James and Lily?" asked Ragnok.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop here. I got carried away at the beginning of the chapter and it went in a direction I wasn't planning. The next chapter will start with the wills and inheritances. I hope that you like what I have done so far.


	5. I Stand Before You

_DISCLAIMER - I do not own Harry Potter or its affiliates._

_DISCLAIMER - I do not owned Charmed or any of its affiliates._

_NOTE - The characters will be OOC. Don't like? Then don't read._

_Character pairings - Piper/Leo, Paige/Severus, Phoebe/Coop, Wyatt/Hermione, Chris/Luna, Harry/Draco_

_SUMMARY - Prue is a white lighter. She is Harry's mother. Dumbledore, Weasley, and others bashing. Smart Harry._

**Chapter 5 – I Stand Before You**

"_Shall we hear the wills of James and Lily?" asked Ragnok._

Harry and company all look at each other before Harry sighed and gave assent for the goblin to read the wills of his deceased parents. Draco grabbed his hand to give him what comfort he could. Everyone knew that this would be hard on the young mage. He lost his mother and father at eighteen months and then lost his godfather a few months ago. Now he knew that he had a mother that was alive for lack of better terms, but wasn't fully human anymore.

Ragnok looked at the young man with sympathy in his eyes. His goblin counterparts were also looking at the young human with concern in their eyes as well. The Potters were on very good terms with the goblins since the time of the founding of Gringotts. They had helped the mighty race of warriors on more than one occasion. Now the last of that Ancient and Noble line was sitting in front of them. With a sigh escaping his lips, Ragnok placed the sphere on the desk and activated it.

This is the last will and testament of James Harrison Potter:

_I, James Harrison Potter, being of sound mind and body hereby decree the following:_

_To Sirius Black: I leave you my son. He is the most important treasure of my life. Don't let me down when it comes to helping him in his life. Being his godfather, I know that you will be good to him._

_To Remus Lupin: I leave you fifty thousand galleons. Please know that Sirius was NOT the Secret Keeper. Albus convinced us at the last moment to switch to Peter. If we are dead, it is because of Albus and Peter._

_To Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape: I leave each of you ten thousand galleons and my thanks and apologies. I was cruel to you Severus. I will forever wish for your forgiveness even in the afterlife. Please help watch out over my son. Minerva, you were the best godmother around. Sirius will want to teach Harry to prank. I need you and Severus to keep an eye on him and teach him morals and values._

_To Narcissa Malfoy: I leave you ten thousand galleons. Being Harry's godmother will be something that Dumbledore will block at all costs. Make sure that Harry doesn't ever want for anything. If he needs something I am giving you permission to enter my vaults to get it for him. Just provide the goblins with the need and excuse and they will work with you._

_To Draco Malfoy: I leave ten thousand galleons. I was proud to accept the title of godfather for you. I hope that you don't fall into the trap that your grandfather started for your family. I know that Lucius is trying to get you out of all of that. Tom is not as bad as everyone thinks. I know he is probably responsible for our deaths, but that is not just his fault. _

_To Albus Dumbledore: I recommend that you flee. If you are sitting there, then you know what will happen next. I have no doubt that Harry's family on his mother's side will make you wish for death. I have no doubts that you will ignore or block our will from being read. If something happens to my son, you will pay for it in the afterlife._

_To my son Harry: I leave you with everything else that we own. If you haven't already, get in touch with the Malfoys, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. DO NOT under any circumstances trust Albus Dumbledore. He is a game player. Tom Riddle is a decent guy even if his views lean toward the dark. Listen to them and you will not fail._

_To my goblin friends: Please note that the Charmed Ones will be working with Harry. Lily was NOT Harry's mother. Prue Halliwell of the Warren Line is his mother. If you can, contact them and have them rescue Harry from whatever hell Dumbledore placed him in._

_To everyone else, Lily loved Harry more than life itself. We agreed that we would just have her write a few words here in my will as we knew we would die together. See below!_

_I, Lily Marie Potter nee` Evans, being of sound mind and body bequeath the following upon my death:_

_To Severus Snape: I leave ten thousand galleons. While my parents were muggles, we were wealthy._

_To Remus Lupin: I leave ten thousand galleons. I loved you like a brother Remus and I will in the afterlife as well._

_To Neville Longbottom: I leave you ten thousand galleons. When Alice asked me to be your godmother, I was thrilled. I know your grandmother is hard, but she is a very loving person beneath her tough exterior. Please give her a kiss from me. I loved the old battle axe._

_To Harry: You were a delight when Prue blessed us by allowing me to raise you. I loved you just as much as if you were my own. If EVER you need someone to depend on to help you, Severus and Minerva will be great. Both are intelligent people that have their minds in the right place. Petunia and Vernon are idiotic, petty, and greedy. Here is a huge secret for you my son. THEY LOST EVERYTHING! That's right! They lost everything when Vernon got into trouble for hitting a police officer. Marge got some of their money and I got everything else as we helped them. Their house and Grunnings is owned by me and your father. Don't let that fat whale harm you. I have no doubt that Dumbledore will interfere and place you with them when we pass. If he did, then give him hell. We will take care of him on this end when he eventually shows his crooked nose in the afterlife._

With that, the voices of James and Lily died out. They looked at Harry and started to grow concerned. Even Tom had his wand out and was trying to get Harry to calm down. The magic in the room was getting severely intense.

"Freeze him," Draco yelled at Piper. "If you freeze him, we can get him to calm down. If you don't, he will bring the walls down around us. His magic is very dangerous when it is raw and anger fueled."

"I can't freeze him," returned Piper trying to figure out what to do to help her nephew. "He is part Charmed one. As he is a light wizard, my powers don't work on him. Someone else will have to do something. We are unable due to his lineage as a force for good."

"Kiss him," snapped Tom to Draco. "He needs to calm down and you are the one to do it Draco. Kiss him and put as much passion into it as you can. That should do the trick. At the very least, it will calm him down significantly to hear what we have to tell him."

Blushing, Draco walked up to Harry and grabbed him by the head. Tilting it up, he placed his lips upon Harry's and kissed him. He gave as much passion as he could to the kiss. The effect was instantaneous. Harry calmed down and the magic in the room started to go back to normal. Draco slowly ended the kiss to let Harry breathe.

"Thank you," whispered Harry. "I apologize for my reaction, but I am furious with that old fool. How DARE he disrespect me and my family like he did? He caused Tom to come after my parents. He caused me to be abused for fourteen years. He caused so much damage that he better pray that I never lay eyes on him again because if I do, I will vanquish him. Is that the correct term that Wiccans use?"

"Yes it is," laughed Chris. "You can bet that the rest of us will help you make that old man wish he was never born. My brother and I will help you as time allows and you know that mom will help us. I can see she is itching to do serious damage to that old man. He just didn't realize that he picked the wrong family to mess with. We are more powerful than he will ever be."

"Madam Bones," called Draco. "As you were here and heard with your own ears that Sirius was innocent, can you make sure that his name gets cleared? I can give you the memory of this and let the old fools on the panel of the Wizengamot hear what was said."

"You can bet that I will get him cleared," hissed Amelia. "How dare Cornelius and his ilk walk in here and demand the vaults of an innocent man. Percy Weasley will wish that he was never born. He will be demoted to the most disgusting job that I can find in the Ministry. Cornelius will be lucky that he has a job at the moment. I suggest that Harry come to the session tomorrow and claim his seats. Between them and the Malfoy seat, we can call for a vote of No Confidence on Cornelius and get him OUT of the Minister spot. Now that you are Lord Potter, you won't have to wait until you are sixteen."

Lucius and Harry both nodded in agreement. They were sick of the pompous fool. All the wanted now was to get justice for Harry and his family. Lucius was determined that Harry and Draco would have a wonderful life together. Narcissa was already planning their wedding in her head.

"Shall we get on with his blood test?" asked Griphook. "There may be some other surprises in his blood."

"So the famous Harry Potter is a poof?" asked Ron with disgust on his face. "I always knew that pretty boy Malfoy was a faggot. Now the person that is contracted to marry my sister is kissing that slimy snake. I won't have it. Professor Dumbledore, you have to fix this right now."

Tom had his wand in his hand and Ronald was now writhing on the floor in pain due to the powerful Cruciatus Curse that was being placed on him. Amelia looked at the red head with NO sympathy in her eyes. It was obvious to everyone that she was not going to stop the Dark Lord from teaching the fool a lesson.

"That is quite enough Tom," stated Dumbledore flicking his wrist and letting the wand that chose him come into sight. "You will be destroyed for harming a minor with that curse. You killed Diggory and now you want to kill Ronald. I will not allow you to harm more innocent people."

"GO TO HELL DUMBLEDORE," snarled Harry at the old fool. "As it is, you are wanted by the DMLE for crimes against humanity. If I can figure out how to get you for breathing oxygen, then I will. You are wanted for crimes of stealing children away from their parents and legal guardians and placing them in areas where demons fear to tread. You are wanted by the goblins for stealing from their richest client. If you open your mouth once more when you should have heeded my advice and ran, I will detach your head from your shoulders and have to pay for Lord Ragnok to have a new rug. Now sit down and SHUT THE HELL UP!"

With a push of his hands, Harry flung Dumbledore into his chair with such force that it shattered leaving the old fool to fall and injure himself. Molly opened her mouth and started yelling at Harry for his impertinence. Harry started to chant after a whisper from his mother.

_Your screech is loud_

_It hurts our ear_

_Shut your face_

_Be silent as a deer!_

With that, Molly was screaming, but it made the sound of a deer in the woods being frightened. Everyone was laughing at Harry for his little chant. Harry did the one thing he could think of and maturely stuck his tongue out at them. This just caused everyone to laugh even harder.

"Don't feel bad sweetie," said a giggling Piper. "When your Aunt Phoebe cast her first spell, she sent one of our aggressors to Timbuktu. It took Cole a little time to find him even with his demon abilities. The important thing is that you silenced her for the most part."

"What about me?" Ginny demanded immaturely. "I have a betrothal contract with Harry. Either he goes through with it or he loses his magic and his vaults to me. It's a win-win situation for me all the way around. He OWES us that money and he will give it to us one way or another."

"You listen to me Scarlet Tina," hissed Neville before anyone could say anything. They were looking at the normally passive teen with shock and pride. "If you would think with your brain, then you would realize that you can NOT be legally betrothed to Harry due to the simple fact that it would need the consent of his MAGICAL GUARDIAN. Dumblefuck is NOT his guardian magical or otherwise. As we know you only think with your lower extremities, let me give you a little lesson. YOU WILL NOT NOW, NOR WILL YOU EVER GET YOUR SLIMY, TRAMPY, DISGUSTING HANDS ON HIM OR HIS MONEY. There isn't a damn thing that you can do about it."

"Hmm," stated Augusta. "Normally I would admonish you for your language, but in this instance, I can't in good faith do that. You are spot on Nev. Congratulations for standing up for a friend. I am delightfully proud of you. Everything you stated was the absolute truth. I think I will petition the Wizengamot to change Dumbledore's name to Dumblefuck. It suits him nicely I think."

"I'll back your motion," stated Harry. "I like it as well. Way to go Neville. I knew you had it in you to tell people off. I like her name as well. With her harpy of a mother still bleating like a deer, she can't scream and make stupid demands of people right now. I will tell all three Weasels one thing though. Leave me and my friends alone or suffer the consequences. Now that I am learning about my other powers, I can make your life a living hell if you screw with me in any fashion."

_Sunshine Daisies_

_Butter Mellow_

_Turn the stupid Weasley Yellow_

Laughing, they watched all three Weasleys turn yellow. The twins were rolling as the made up spell they gave to Ron worked when Harry used it. That three Weasleys turned yellow spoke volumes as the spells said stupid Weasley. Once they were in control again, Hermione spoke up.

"We know about the potions that you lot were going to use on me and Harry," stated Hermione. "If you mess with us in any way, you will not only have to deal with me and Harry, but my mother will be more than delighted to teach you a lesson just for being alive."

"Your mother is nothing but a filthy muggle," snapped Molly finally getting her normal voice back. "The moment she lays a finger on my son, I will see to it that she is put to death. How do you like that, you mudblood harlot?"

"CRUCIO," yelled Tom and Bellatrix at the same time. Together, the two spells collided with the Weasley woman and slammed her to the ground. After a moment or two, they let the spells go.

"My name is NOT Granger," smirked Hermione while Albus was trying to tend to Molly while also trying to protect Ron and Ginny. They knew Bellatrix was in the room, but in their focus on Harry, they forgot that the most feared Dark Lord in history was sitting in the room and his top lieutenants were also sitting there. "My name is Hermione Lestrange. Bellatrix and Rudolphus are my parents and Lord Voldemort is my godfather. Narcissa Malfoy is the godmother of not only me, but Harry as well. I would say that the lot of you is all in a shit load of trouble."

Just to prove a point, Bellatrix got up and laid a finger on Ginny. She sent a look at Molly daring her to open her mouth. When she stood up, she laughed at them before reclaiming her seat. Draco was turning red from anger and his next words proved just how angry he was.

"If you think you lot are getting your hands on my mate, then you all have serious brain injuries," snapped Draco taking a turn. "He and I have a SOULBOND. For the four of you that can't have a complete thought, let me break it down for you. NOTHING can separate us. This will include love potions, and betrothal contracts. Stay away from him and we may let you live. Hurt him again, and you have a room full of us that will do everything in our power to make you beg for death. While Harry and the Charmed Ones are light, there is nothing saying that the rest of us have to be."

"Oh we have ways," remarked Piper while the rest nodded. "We can make them wish they weren't alive just as easy as you all can. We just have to do it in a way where it won't come back on us for using the magic wrongly."

Hagrid was silently listening to all of this. Minerva and Narcissa were watching the big man with their hearts in their eyes. They could see his pain. For so many years, he had worshiped the ground that Albus walked on. In the short period of time that he was sitting there, he learned that Harry was harmed on the orders of his idol. He watched as the Dark Lord made sure that Harry was safe, healthy, and emotionally stable. He watched as people that he thought the darkest and vilest, were protecting him. He saw the DMLE working with Death Eaters to stop the harm.

Amelia, Narcissa, Minerva, and Severus all gasped as Hagrid stood up. They all saw the rage on his face as he turned to Dumbledore. They all stood as the big man grabbed Dumbledore by his throat and lifted him off the floor.

"Lily and James gave me great pleasure in letting me sit with Harry," said the half-giant in perfect diction. "They let me love him and hold him whenever I wanted. They never feared that I would harm a hair on his head. You let me get expelled when you knew I was innocent. You let me get sent to prison when you knew I was not even in the castle while the students were getting hurt. You have harmed more people in this world than Tom has. It looks like your day of reckoning has come. I am going to rip your head off and shove it up your arse."

"You can't do that Hagrid," called Harry. "I have first dibs on him. By the way, in your anger, you let your secret out. You have some explaining to do to Professor Snape and Aunt Minerva. They didn't know you took diction lessons from me and Hermione."

"Damn," exclaimed Hagrid with a sigh. With that, he reached back and punched Dumblefuck right in the face. The old wizard was out like a light as Hagrid threw him unceremoniously onto the floor into a graceless heap. "Well at least I got to break some of his bones. I will talk with the Professors when we get back to Hogwarts."

"I do have a question before we get to Harry's family tree," mentioned Hermione. Everyone looked at her with interest. When she realized that everyone was looking, she blushed. "I thought that Professor Snape was Draco's godfather. How is it that James Potter is stating that he was?"

"I don't have a godmother," answered Draco. "Instead I have two godfathers. In the magical world, they do that from time to time. Aunt Bella and Aunt Andy weren't able to be godmother, and mother and father couldn't ask Lily due to her being muggleborn. Therefore, James and Severus became my godfathers. I would have like to known James better."

"This is very surreal," stated Harry in a matter of fact tone. "The people that I feared all my life are the ones that are in my corner. The ones that I trusted this whole time are the ones that are trying to kill me. People like Uncle Severus and Aunt Minerva have been doing a wonderful job of trying to keep me healthy and alive. For that, I will always be thankful."

"It is interesting that so many truths have finally come out for all parties," said Ragnok as Griphook set out the tools for the blood test on the desk. "This will make things easier for all parties involved as they no longer have to hide behind oaths and such. Hagrid does need to get himself a new wand. I have no doubt that Madam Bones will write a permission slip for him."

"I'll do better than that," stated Amelia pulling money out of her pocket. "I'll pay for it. He is a good person and I am thankful that he is one that I can call friend. I hope that you get this today Hagrid as you deserve it. I remember you from my own days at school. The kids have it right when they say Hogwarts isn't Hogwarts without you."

"Enough with the mushy stuff," said Tom. "Some of us have things to do. We also have to get these teens some more supplies from the alleys. We have things that they need and want. We will expect your niece to be a part of the lessons Amelia. She can learn right along with the rest."

Amelia sent a message to Susan in the form of a patronus. It wasn't long before the young witch was shown in. She sat with her Aunt while smiling at her classmates. Amelia quickly whispered to her what was going on. The look on Susan's face quickly turned dangerous as she glared at the Weasleys and Dumbledore.

"All we need is for you to prick your finger with this dagger and drop the blood on the parchment," explained Griphook while Amelia nodded to Tom that all was ready. "From there, the magic will do the rest and tell us who you are related to."

Harry nodded in understanding before taking the dagger and drawing it across his finger giving a small hiss of pain. From there he let the blood flow onto the parchment. Griphook stopped him when enough was there. Severus waved his wand and healed Harry's finger. This caused the young mage to grin at him. Without being able to help himself, Severus grinned back. Everyone watched the parchment as the words started to flow.

Blood Status of Harry James Potter

Status – Pureblood/Wiccan

Status – Pureblood/Wizard

Parents – James Charlus Potter, Prudence Marie Halliwell, Lily Rose Potter nee` Evans

Godparents – Narcissa Hecate Malfoy nee` Black, Sirius Orion Black

Guardians – Severus Tobias Snape, Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, Minerva Margaret McGonagall, Narcissa Hecate Malfoy nee` Black

Bonds – Soulbond – Draconis Lucius Malfoy

Heritage:

Potter – Patriarchal

Halliwell – Matriarchal

Warren – Matriarchal

Gryffindor – Patriarchal

Slytherin – Patriarchal and blood adoption by Lily Evans Potter

Hufflepuff – Patriarchal and blood adoption by Lily Evans Potter

Ravenclaw – blood adoption by Lily Evans Potter

Peverell – Patriarchal and blood adoption by Lily Evans Potter

Living relatives – Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, Christopher and Wyatt Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Bellatrix and Hermione Lestrange, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks

Magical Status Level – Grand Mage (current)

Magical Power Level – 750 on the Merlin Scale (current)

"Holy hell," said Amelia. "You are fifteen and you have a higher level on the Merlin scale than I do. "Mine is only at 700. Grand Mage is the second highest class level in our world. The first is Arch Magus."

"What does it mean though?" asked Harry confused. "I knew that I was going to be powerful, but this doesn't make much sense. How did I get this much power? Also, I want to know how I am related to Rowena Ravenclaw when her line died out about a thousand years ago."

"That is the thing about muggle born witches and wizards," answered Tom patiently. "Their magic comes from somewhere. Many muggleborn children are the byproduct of a line going dormant for a long time. Your adoptive mother is now proof of that. She is a descendant of Ravenclaw. When she used the blood adoption ritual on you, the blood passed to you as did the magic. It was no secret that Salazar was married to Helga. Thus you have all four founders in your bloodline now."

"The Sorting Hat couldn't figure out what house to place me in," said Harry thinking back. "It said I had the qualities that all four founders looked for in their students. This is an awful lot of information to take in. Can we get our shopping done and get back to the Manor so that I can muddle through all of this? I have no doubts that Griphook and Ragnok will see to it that I get a copy of all we covered here today."

"We are the best at assisting our clients," remarked Ragnok with a grin. "You are the wealthiest client that we have. Even without the heritage of the founders, the Potter family is among the top three wealthiest clients in the British Isles. The other two are the Black family and the Longbottom family. With you now inheriting the title of Lord Black and his vaults, it would have made you the wealthiest in most of Europe. You are now without a doubt one of the richest wizards in the world. If I had to wager a guess, Lord Riddle is up there thanks to being an heir to Slytherin."

"This is totally fascinating," said Harry going into thought mode. This caused Hermione to giggle and Neville to smile. The adults with them were all amused at the transformation that appeared on Harry's face.

"He was like that as a child as well," whispered Petunia. "He was always a very intelligent child. Thanks to Vernon and Dudley, he was never able to live up to his potential. We can fix all of that now. Minerva, I would like to take the post of Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts if you want. From what I'm to understand, the teacher is subpar due to never having been to the non-magical world. I would like to teach what is relevant instead of what is ancient history on our part."

"I think that would be a brilliant plan," mused Minerva as Augusta nodded. "You have a teaching credential in the muggle world. We can always state that you are under the care of the heir of the four founders. That would prevent anyone from using your non magical heritage against you. Chastity Burbage can always switch to teaching Wizarding Etiquette. Draco Malfoy! What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

Draco was busy pulling Harry back. He looked at Minerva and grinned before pointing. Harry was in the process of not only walking into an unpleasant mess left from someone's dog, but there was a wall in front of him.

"You have to snap him out of his reverie before he hurts himself," stated an amused Voldemort. "While it would be funny for the rest of us, I'm sure it would not only be embarrassing to him, but painful as well."

There was no secret to Hermione and Neville's laughter. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. When he saw the other two laughing, he pulled out his wand and gave them fair warning. The two teens took one look at his face and broke out into a run. Harry ran after them promising retribution. The next thing that happened brought Amelia and her friend to a dead stop and had astonished looks on their faces. The most feared Dark Lord in history, and his top lieutenant, was holding each other up with tears of laughter streaming down their faces.

"Do the three of them do this often?" asked an amused Rudolphus. "They seem VERY close to each other. Draco, you might want to go after them. Being a Malfoy, not many will want to mess with you in Knockturn, but they will go after the boy who lived without any hesitation."

Draco paled at the thought before he ran to go after the trio. Rabastian went with him to aid in caring for his new niece and nephew. Lucius took up a stroll that was somewhat hurried and followed. Death would come swiftly to anyone who harmed a hair on the teens. The rest of the group followed more sedately.

"They will be fine," stated Luna to Narcissa. "Harry is a force to be reckoned with when someone is harming his friends. He sees Neville and Hermione as siblings. With Draco being his soul bonded, Harry will bring down half of the alley if someone decided to be stupid. Oh and Ronald Weasley is standing over there watching us closely. He will cast a spell in a moment."

"He won't be that stupid will he?" asked Narcissa who noticed the young woman's eyes glowing. "As you are in foresight or something, I think he will."

Sure enough, Ronald raised his wand and yelled out Sectum Sempra at Harry's exposed back. Voldemort, Amelia, and oddly enough Harry all cast shield spells in front of them. Upon hearing the yell, Harry instinctively turned and cast a Protego. They weren't expecting what happened next to occur. Neville had enough and raced towards Ronald. He raised his fist and slammed it with all the power he could muster into the red head's face. From there, he knocked the red head down and started to pound on him hitting every inch of his body that he could.

"I have had enough of you to last me a lifetime," hissed a furious Longbottom. "You have been nothing but rude, crude, and antagonistic to Harry, Hermione, Draco, me, and countless others. If I EVER see your face again in the street I won't hesitate to beat the living hell out of you each and every time. I DESPISE you and most of your family. While I like the twins, I am not totally thrilled with their desire to pick on the younger years. HOWEVER, they help when we need it. YOU ARE NOTHING TO ANYONE. Stay away from us or you will suffer the consequences."

With one last parting kick, Neville went back to his friends. The entire group headed into Knockturn Alley with Voldemort taking the lead to prevent any attacks on anyone. Luna held back for a moment with Chris and Wyatt. Piper and Paige watched over them. Luna went up to Ronald and bent down. She whispered something in his ear that had the fallen Weasley pale and start screaming at her. When a well-placed foot, she stomped on his privates before she held out her hand for Chris. Taking it, the teen led her to the safety of his mother and Aunt before they followed the rest of the group into the alley. Voldemort met her eyes and she grinned at the man before they entered the wand shop to get their new wands.

"My wards need wands that don't have a Ministry trace on them," stated Voldemort. He called them all wards so that people would know that if anything bad happened to any of the teens that there would be hell to pay. That Augusta, Lucius, Amelia, and a few other powerful looking people were standing there helped. "Lord Potter doesn't need one, but the rest do. Miss Lestrange is my godchild. Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, and young Mr. Malfoy need wands. We also want you to provide a wand for Hagrid. His wand was snapped for a crime he didn't commit. I will be paying for all wands."

"Very well," stated Achilles Yaxley. "Let's start with young Miss Lestrange. Each wand I make is custom made to fit the person. You will let the wood, core, and any extras choose you. Unlike Ollivander, I don't have pre-made wands. This way, we are sure that each wand is one hundred percent in tune with the person. Lord Potter, may I view your wand or wands please?"

Harry pulled out the wands at a nod from Voldemort and showed them to the wand maker. The man held both wands and looked them over. With a twist, he snapped the holly wand in half. He handed the Elder wand back to Harry and then offered an explanation.

"The Elder wand has multiple cores," he explained. "There is dragon talon, phoenix tears, gryphon feather, and unicorn horn inside of it. As this wand is yours by birthright, it is two hundred percent yours. I snapped the holly wand as it had a curse on it. The more you use it, the more you lose some of your magic. The phoenix that gave the feather is probably not very happy with the person that stole the feather from him to begin with. We will make you another wand free of charge."

Hermione was grinning when she heard that Harry would now be safe. She followed the instructions of the wand maker and got the wood for her wand. Rosewood was her wood that chose her. She found that a scale from a thestral was her core. What astonished her most was that a canary diamond chose her as a focus stone.

Neville went next. Oak chose him as something within the young wizard opened and showed his strength. Not surprising, mandrake chose him as a core for his wand. A topaz finally chose him as a focus. Augusta beamed in happiness as the wand maker was explaining the details.

Susan stood next. Ash was the wood that chose her. She was astonished to see Nundu blood chose her as a core. Amelia whistled in appreciation at this. Susan didn't get chosen by a gem as a focus, but the silver from the scales of a dragon chose her instead.

Luna went next. She was not that surprised when Elder chose her. The feather from an angel chose her as a core. The ensemble was complete when moonstone chose her for a focus.

"You are probably going to be a better seer than Helga Hufflepuff," stated the man. "All of these cores will enhance your abilities. You will have an easier time with all air based spells."

Draco stood to go next. Mahogany chose him as a wood base. From there, the blood and scales from a Hungarian Horntail chose him as cores. What astonished everyone was a Blood Diamond choosing him as a focus. Everyone knew that Draco was powerful, but this just proved it.

At last, Harry stood to have a new wand made. The wand maker was even more curious about what would choose Harry than he was about the rest of them. With a small take of breath, Harry walked over and let his senses allow the wood to choose for him. Ebony and Willow both chose Harry. This was delightful to the wand maker.

"Strength and flexibility," he stated. "This will be a good wand for you Lord Potter. It will show all that you will be wise and thoughtful. It will also tell them that you are a force to be reckoned with. For the record, I am sorry about the loss of your parents. They were good people."

"My mother is still alive," said Harry pointing at Prue. "Thank you for your kind words. My father and Lily Potter were good people. I have no quarrel with anyone other than Dumbledore and his cronies that started all of this to begin with. Before you ask, I blame Dumbledore over the Dark Lord for the death of my parents."

With that, Harry was led to the cores. Something in his kept pulling him to Voldemort and Prue. While a feather from Hedwig was used, something about the two kept turning Harry towards both.

"I believe that something about us is calling out to Harry's magic," murmured Tom. "I think a couple drops of our blood would work in making Harry a powerful secondary wand."

Nodding in agreement, Tom and Prue walked forward to give a couple drops of their blood.

"A balance between light and dark," murmured Achilles. "We know that the Dark Lord walks in the shadow. What is it about you madam that states clearly that you walk in the light?"

"I am the eldest sister of the Charmed Ones," answered Prue causing the wand maker to drop everything he was holding and bow. "I am now a Whitelighter. That is the aspect of good that you are picking up. Please don't bow to me. I am just a mother watching out over her son."

With a smile, he got blood from both and added them to the set. They watched as mythril chose Harry as a metal binding.

"If mythril is going to be used for metal, then I believe this stone would be perfect for his staff," said Ragnok from behind them holding a stone in his hand. "This gem is called the Dragon's Eye. It was in Lord Potter's vault. It appeared on my desk and I immediately set out. Now that we know what is going on, I believe that this stone would benefit Lord Potter best. His magic will be too strong for a wand. You can use the Elder wand as part of the core."

Achilles immediately nodded in agreement before adding a couple of the other cores that glimmered slightly for Harry. After asking everyone to come back in an hour, the wand maker began to create the wands. Severus and Rudolphus agreed to stay and keep an eye on things. No one wanted the Elder wand out of Harry's possession for long.

Everyone else went shopping for the supplies for the upcoming school year.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thank you to each of you that have wished me well in my new relationship. My updates will be slower in coming as I am spending as much time with my new beau as possible. However please note that I am NOT abandoning this story. The show will go on. Chapter 6 will be the Wizengamot meeting. Thank you for your dedication to my work.

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2 – Please keep in mind that while Draco and Harry are related, it is distant. Dorea Potter was a Black, but it was never stated how close to Sirius other than an aunt or great aunt. As Sirius and Narcissa are cousins, the scenario would make it once removed for Draco and Sirius. So before you scream incest, keep in mind that in real life cousins marry each other all the time. Also keep in mind that they are 2 men.


End file.
